Sarcastiqujoi
by Michellemine
Summary: CHLEX. A secret affair, a clueless couple, and a lot of blowfish. COMPLETE
1. Battle of the wits

Title: Sarcastiqujoi  
  
Author: take phat (smallobeed@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Who'd be dumb enough to think I own them? PS No offence to people who think I do.  
  
Spoilers: Nope, this is kinda AU, but not really  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex  
  
Archive: Yes please, just tell me where it's going :- )  
  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
  
Chapter 1: Battle of the wits  
  
"Ms Sullivan" Lex greeted slinkily as he strode through the door.  
  
Chloe masked her shock with an annoyed glare, normally she would welcome company into the solitude of the Torch office, but that was only when she wasn't knee deep in work that was due tomorrow. Besides, she wasn't ready for company. Her hair was done up in a sloppy ponytail, small wisps escaped the well-worn hair lackey and tickled her face annoyingly. She attempted to speak but the pencil lodged in her jaw made it difficult so she spat it out  
  
"Mr Luthor" she mimicked. Lex was unfazed by her obviously irritated mood and sat lazily in a chair behind her.  
  
"I don't recall telling you to sit down" Chloe pretended to return to her typing, aware of his gaze on her.  
  
"I don't recall asking" Lex replied easily, his famous smirk in place.  
  
"Unlike yourself Mr Luthor, some people have to work, so could you please let me get on with this?" It was more a request than a question, but Lex didn't budge.  
  
"If your like this to all you're your guests Ms Sullivan, I'm surprised it isn't swarming with visitors"  
  
"I'm not like this to ALL my guests MR LUTHOR, just condescending, obnoxious, billionaires who think they own the world" Chloe spat, Lex's smirk deepened  
  
"Obnoxious? You wound me, Ms Sullivan" Lex drawled, his eyes ran over her body slowly and obviously before returning to her face. Chloe felt self- conscious about her haggard appearance, but she didn't want to give him satisfaction of knowing he got to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you'll be crying yourself to sleep tonight" Chloe muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
He shook his head, a small trace of a smile on his lips "Enough with the pleasantries Ms Sullivan, I suppose you're wondering why I've dropped by"  
  
"Clark isn't here" she said, trying in vain to return to her typing.  
  
"Actually, I came here specifically to see you" this caught Chloe's attention, she swivelled around to face him.  
  
"Me? What d'you want with me?" Chloe asked suspiciously, searching his face for an answer.  
  
"A night of your company" Lex answered carelessly, Chloe's eyes widened. 'A night of her company'? Like a date?  
  
"Like a date?" she questioned, Lex chuckled softly.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Ms Sullivan. It's just a party, I'd like you to attend it as my guest"  
  
"So, like a date" Chloe repeated, Lex shrugged.  
  
"In a way, yes. But in a slightly more accurate way, no" Chloe shook her head.  
  
"Well? What are you calling it?" Chloe asked impatiently. Lex's forehead crinkled in thought  
  
"A non-date" he concluded, Chloe's mouth twitched in a restrained smile, and she returned to her keyboard.  
  
"What is exactly required on this 'non-date'?" Chloe sighed, speedily typing up a paragraph on something to do with the school computer lab.  
  
"You. Make up. Tight dress" Chloe blushed a little, but managed to stay focused.  
  
"Sorry. No"  
  
Lex frowned and pulled his chair closer "Come on, why not?"  
  
"Why? Can't you call an escort service or get one of your monthly bimbos to join you?" Lex smiled sardonically at Chloe's choice of words, but went on.  
  
"I had a date arranged, but she cancelled in the last minute"  
  
"Imagine that" Chloe snorted, Lex continued as though he hadn't heard.  
  
"It's tonight and it's too late to get anyone else"  
  
"Why don't you go on your own?" Chloe questioned, her brow furrowing  
  
"Me? Alone at a party? My own, no less. I'm sure it'll be all over the paper by morning 'Lonely Lex Luthor: Is he gay?'" Lex emphasised his point with the predicted headline. Chloe laughed disbelievingly.  
  
"You're conceited" Chloe stated, completing yet another paragraph.  
  
"No, I'm realistic" he corrected "So, are you coming?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Come on. I guarantee you'll enjoy yourself" Chloe heard the most minuscule amount of pleading in his voice, she turned to face him with a Cheshire grin on her face, it's enormousness threatened to split her face in two. He needed her. This thought alone caused her mouth to fill with saliva and her eyes to glaze over. Oh, the possibilities! Lex noticed that her eyes had glazed over and she had a dreamy look on her face. He grew worried because the only reason he knew she was alive was because of the slight rising and falling of her chest. But he wasn't worried for her, he was worried for himself.  
  
"Uh...Ms Sullivan?" Lex said, a little louder than necessary. Chloe snapped out of it, and her grin widened.  
  
"So...you want me to come with?" her voice shook with contained excitement.  
  
"Yes" he said slowly.  
  
"How much?" Chloe asked, cocking one eyebrow. Lex read her mind instantly.  
  
"Not enough to do an interview, good bye" Lex rose, trying make a quick yet dignified exit. Chloe was quicker, she jumped up and blocked his exit. Lex raised his eyebrow  
  
"This isn't the best way to proposition me" his hopes of embarrassing the girl were short-lived when Chloe stood her ground.  
  
"Pleeeeeeease, I'll go to you party thingo, I'll wear the sluttiest dress, the most make-up, the biggest..." he held up his hand to silence her, but he looked pensive.  
  
"If I do the interview, that's a big IF...I'll do it after the party...the one that you'll be attending, in the dress of my choosing"  
  
"YES!" Chloe jumped, her head almost making contact with Lex Luthor's nose "You won't regret this!"  
  
"All previous evidence collected seems to point your theory in the other direction, Ms Sullivan, but I'm sure you'll make the experience as pleasant as possible" he purposely made the last part sound sarcastic, but Chloe couldn't care less. The dream interview was hers, all she had to do was sacrifice a few hours on a Friday night...  
  
"Ms Sullivan, as much as hate to pull you off of cloud 9 and put you back on the earth with the rest of the population, I need to get through the door, so if you'll excuse me" she stepped aside and he walked gracefully out the door, not looking back once.  
  
"Wait, what time is it?" she yelled to his retreating back, he didn't turn around.  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty, the dress will be around at five" and without another word, he was gone. 


	2. Shed clothing and a beautiful painting

Chapter 2: Shed clothing and beautiful paintings  
  
"He has got to be kidding!" Chloe exclaimed, surveying the dress that clung to her petite form. Dress was a bit of an overstatement, she supposed lingerie would be a better word.  
  
"C'mon Chloe, I like it" Pete shrugged, Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course YOU would" she said, poking him in the chest "You're a guy, if you had your way, women would walk around naked"  
  
"Certainly not" Pate said seriously "There would have to be at least a little leather involved" Chloe faked punching his stomach so he would move his arms, allowing her to flick his forehead.  
  
"Careful, if you move to much it'll fall apart" Pete joked, Chloe turned back to the mirror, a worried frown gracing her features.  
  
"Relax Chloe, it's obviously appropriate for the party, otherwise Luthor wouldn't have picked it out"  
  
Chloe groaned "Just what I need; a party at a brothel"  
  
"It's not that bad"  
  
"Pete, I may as well go in my swimsuit, at least that covers my breasts properly" Chloe sighed, desperately trying to stretch the delicate material to cover herself fully. It was a low-cut, wine coloured cocktail dress. It fit like a second skin and ended just below her upper thigh. Chloe styled her hair in large ringlets, the curls framed her face and, thankfully, she had a lipstick and eye shadow to suit the dress.  
  
"Chloe, you look fine, just wear a coat or something" Pete suggested, untwisting the spaghetti straps that cris-crossed along her bare back..  
  
"I don't have one" she said, flopping down on the bed to buckle up her formal sandals "At least, not one that's suitable for a classy party"  
  
"Here, just shove this on and take it off when you get inside" he said, handing Chloe her least casual jacket.  
  
"I just...don't feel comfortable in this sort of thing, y'know?" she said uncertainly, pulling it around her  
  
Pete shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking the ground softly "If it's any consolation, I think you look...beautiful" he went a little pink, and Chloe couldn't help but hug him.  
  
"Thanks Pete, you're the best"  
  
Pete continued to look embarrassed, but grinned back "S'okay Chlo"  
  
"You better go, Lex will be here soon" she said, ushering him out the door.  
  
"Bye Chloe, good luck"  
  
*~*  
  
"Here we are" Lex stated lamely  
  
"Captain Obvious saves the day again. Let's get inside, I'm freezing by ass off" Chloe said, amused at his annoyed glare.  
  
Music met her ears when she entered, from the outside, the building looked cold and uninviting, she expected the inside to be the same. She realised with a slight shock how wrong she'd been. It was furnished with superb taste. From the high ceiling hung a large chandelier, supplying all the light in the one enormous room. There were three or four fireplaces crackling merrily, reminding Chloe of some sort of Christmas card.  
  
People of various kinds, yet with the same sort of dress sense, stood around the room with glasses of champagne or wine, chatting and laughing enthusiastically with each other Chloe didn't notice Lex's fingers on her neck at first, until they brushed over skin gently, making her shiver.  
  
"Cold?" Lex whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver again at the tickling warmth.  
  
"No" she said softly, her eyes half closed  
  
"Then I guess you won't be needing this" he said softly, toying with the collar of her jacket. Chloe could feel the heat radiating off his body, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. 'What's going on?' Chloe thought to herself as she leaned back ever so slightly. Lex continued to brush his fingers over her soft skin, before abruptly removing them.  
  
"I'll just take your coat then" he said, his voice returning to normal. Chloe, still dazed, allowed him to remove the jacket. She completely forgot what she was wearing underneath. She saw a few male eyes turn to her, and she felt her face growing hot. She turned to Lex, he was wearing an appreciative smile.  
  
"I see you wore the dress, I guess our interview is still on" he said, not sounding the least bit regretful.  
  
"A dress? Is that what you call a scrap of material in your world?" Chloe huffed, and Lex's mouth became his trademark smirk.  
  
"Would you like some champagne?" Lex asked, moving away from her.  
  
"No" she said, desperately not wanting to be alone.  
  
"Well, I do, don't move, I'll be back in a few moments" he said, weaving through the crowd. Chloe stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking around for no particular reason. Diamonds glittered from slim necks and wrists, clean- shaven predatory men smiled, voices rose and fell. Chloe thought longingly of her own bedroom, or the Torch office. For some reason, Lex popped in there. He had her leaned over the table, his face buried in her neck, biting and sucking the skin there. 'Chloe, stop it!' she scolded herself 'this is Lex Luthor. Conceited, priggish, sexy-as-sin Lex Luthor' Chloe shook her head at her serious hormone controlling problem. She needed to get out more.  
  
"You haven't forgotten your with me, have you?" Lex asked, his shoulder rubbing against hers, she suppressed a shiver. He handed her a glass of brass coloured drink, she looked at it for a moment before taking a tentative sip.  
  
"How could I?" She said grimly, eyeing him over the rim of her glass.  
  
"You looked as if you weren't sure what you were doing here" Lex observed, gulping down some of the liquid in his glass.  
  
"I'm not sure" she agreed "I must have been crazy to let you talk me into it"  
  
"Well, you get to watch me make the biggest sacrifice of my life" he said dramatically.  
  
"I only want an interview" Chloe protested "Not your soul"  
  
"Are you familiar with the workings of Altdorfer?" the question made her laugh.  
  
"Only a little. He's a German artist, right?"  
  
Lex nodded "He's actually Dutch, but he is one of the most talented painters in the whole of German art" Chloe sipped her drink thoughtfully.  
  
"There's a painting of his somewhere in the halls, my father is very proud of it, would you like to see it?"  
  
"Very much" Chloe said sincerely, Art always fascinated her, and from what she had heard previously, his paintings were very romantic and ahead of their time. He guided her along the large room and she felt people glancing at her with polite curiosity. It annoyed her to admit that Lex wasn't the pretentious, cold bastard she had first assumed that he was. Chloe didn't like being wrong, but it was probably best that she was.  
  
After going through a series of winding passages, Lex reached a solitary painting and stopped. Chloe stopped also and admired Altdorfer's work. The dark coppery colours leapt out of the frame, she sensed there was more meaning behind it than was shown, but she decided not to apply her journalistic talents to the picture and just enjoy it.  
  
"Saint George in the Forest" Lex explained softly, also gazing at the painting "see how the way the landscape merges perfectly with the background?" Chloe nodded "Like it?"  
  
"Yes" she said. Lex turned his head to face her.  
  
"You're so forthcoming you deafen me" he said, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Do you want me to talk about what year it's from? Or what media he's used? I'm no expert, Mr Luthor. I like it, that's all I know" There was a long pause as Chloe continued to study the painting, aware of his eyes burning holes in the side of her face.  
  
"So, who was your date before she cancelled" Chloe asked, intending to make small talk  
  
"Lana-" he stopped, realising he said the wrong thing She didn't reply, but her face grew hard and she turned so her eyes met his. Her control left her for a while  
  
"Well surprise sur-fucking-prise" she growled, intending to exit with her dignity intact. He grabbed her by her elbows and held her in a vice like grip in front of him.  
  
"Stop being so self pitying" he almost shouted, Chloe's anger flared  
  
"I should have known I couldn't trust a Luthor, especially you. You really are your father's son" she sneered, regretting her words instantly as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I could learn to hate you, Ms Sullivan" he said, his voice quiet yet frighteningly malicious.  
  
Before she knew was happening, his mouth was on hers in a angry kiss. Chloe felt her knees weaken, shouldn't be enjoying this, he was manhandling her! His teeth were grinding into her lip as his hands bit into her arms. This was the most dizzying feeling she had ever felt, her mouth ached. She didn't resist but she didn't respond either. She was enjoying this too much, she had to...do something... Quickly, she pushed him away. His eyes were slightly glazed over, but his fingers still dug into her. She struggled and kicked him in the shin. He grimaced and his hold loosened.  
  
"Fuck, that really hurt! You almost broke my leg!" he complained, she slipped out of his grasp and turned around.  
  
"If you do it again you'll get worse than that!" she threatened, anger returned to his face.  
  
"You won't get the chance, you little..." he lunged at her. Chloe ran but it was too late. Lex grabbed the back of the dress and it tore half way down, Chloe swivelled and the tear ran right across the dress so it hung free from her body and fell to the ground, bunching up neatly around her feet. 


	3. Impaled by her own sword

Chapter 3: Impaled by her own sword  
  
Lex prided himself on being a well-travelled individual, it was probably what he was most recognised for. He was often named cold and aloof. True, he did put on a front which portrayed him as emotionless, but in numerous ways, he was. Many of Lex's past experiences had scarred him for life, many imprinted in his brain waves, others were brief, yet unforgettable, occurrences. Lex thought he was a calm, collected person. Unshockable is a simple word, but it was the most apt description, and he liked it that way. It was his character, it was Lex.  
  
But sadly, Lex abandoned him and he became a gormless, stuttering idiot, with his mouth hanging open like a pathetic adolescent.  
  
He still held a part of Chloe's dress in his hand, and at odd moment glanced at it unbelievably, as if still trying to figure out the situation. They were both frozen in a stunned tableau, neither able to say a word. Just at that moment, in came an aging woman, wearing a shapeless dress and pearls that clinked loudly against each other as she walked. She was a wearing a fixed smile of someone who is about to make an excuse for appearing at all. The smile evaporated on her face as she took in Chloe's torn dress, and the deer-caught-in-headlights look on both their faces.  
  
The woman's face turned three shades of red before she began talking rapidly in a language Chloe didn't recognise, but the noise snapped both her and Lex out of their shocked trances. Chloe attempted to cover herself with her dress, which was completely useless considering there was even less material to begin with. Lex stormed forward, talking back to her fluently in the same language. He almost shoved her out the door and then he followed her out, his tone firm. Chloe continued to try fix her unfixable dress, wondering how the hell she was going to get out of the castle without the most appalling embarrassment.  
  
Lex came back in and closed the door, leaning against it, looking at her with a glacial fixity.  
  
"I'm not going to apologise. You brought that on yourself" Chloe was about to make a cutting comment, but decided against it, she had seen how an angry Lex Luthor acted, and she didn't want to go through it again...well, maybe just a little...  
  
"I know" she admitted wearily "I lost my temper. About the whole Lana thing" He stared awhile, as if deciding whether or not she was serious. He let out a long breath Chloe didn't realise he'd inhaled  
  
"So did I...and I do apologise, I'm not in the habit of tearing women's clothes off. Not in public anyway" he added with a self-mocking half smile.  
  
"What you do in private is your own business" Even as she came back with that Chloe was regretting the impulse to humour which was out of place.  
  
Although, when he laughed softly, Chloe realised how hilarious the situation was that they were in, and began laughing also, leaning against the smooth white wall for support as she held up her dress. Moments later, Lex joined in. Chloe had never heard Lex laugh before, it was a strange noise, she decided, but a nice noise too.  
  
"That poor woman's face" Chloe choked out "God knows what she thought we were up to"  
  
"I know too" Lex confessed "She was very explicit. I never imagined someone so old had such an extended vocabulary in that er area" Chloe turned shocked eyes to his.  
  
"Very surprising, isn't it? She's sort of a spy for my father, definitely not the kind of person who you'd imagine saying the things to me she just said" Lex shuddered.  
  
"Appearances can be deceptive" Chloe murmured.  
  
"Meaning exactly what?" he stared at her, his face stiffening again.  
  
"You say you aren't in the habit of tearing women's clothes off, but that woman, and probably the rest of the party, could be excused for believing otherwise tonight"  
  
"Dammit, you're right" he groaned "I'm too impulsive"  
  
"You were goaded, though" Chloe looked down at her dress, well, what was left of it "How am I going to get out of here like this?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll find you a coat" he assured, then he grinned slightly "You're a very belligerent girl. I feel I was lucky to get away with just a kicked shin" he left before she could think of a reply and she laughed silently as the door closed behind him.  
  
Chloe looked down ruefully at her dress, she thought that she should have told him to ask around for safety pins. The dress was beyond repair, of course. She wasn't surprised the dress tore so easily, it was very delicate material and not held together by much, but she sighed. It really was a beautiful dress, and such a waste.  
  
If you touched a man's ego, even someone as indifferent as Lex Luthor, you never knew what kinds of monsters you were unleashing. Pride, however big or small, caused a man to react dangerously when tampered with. Chloe had to learn to keep her mouth shut, she concluded, especially around men who's pride was as great as Lex Luthor's.  
  
The door opened again when he was back. Over his arm he carried a coat which made Chloe gasp. It was full length white mink. It was unlike anything Chloe had ever seen, or was likely to see in the future. She didn't even dare to guess the price of such a coat.  
  
"Holy Jesus!" Chloe exclaimed in a completely unladylike way  
  
"Ah, you like it. Thank god for that" Lex smirked, holding the coat out for her to slip into. It was a little big around the middle, but it reached just above her feet.  
  
"I've always wondered what it would feel like" Chloe admitted, smoothing down the fur  
  
"To wear mink? You mean none of your admirers offered to give you one? How remiss! I'm glad to remedy their omission"  
  
"Who's is it?" Chloe asked, looking up.  
  
"Mrs Palermo's"  
  
"You mean...that woman?" Chloe asked, eyes widening once more.  
  
"The very same"  
  
"She actually let you have it?" Chloe said disbelievingly.  
  
"No, I asked her husband and he allowed me to borrow it"  
  
"Did he ask why you wanted it?" she said with a mocking smile.  
  
"I'm sure he wanted to, but he didn't" he looked at her wryly "my reputation, alas"  
  
"Oh, you have one?"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, yes" he said as held her elbow gently and pulled her along the passage way. They tried to enter without drawing much attention, but everyone turned to look at them and she had a sudden, sinking suspicion they all knew exactly what had happened. At least, Mrs Palermo's version of the story.  
  
She pinned a casual smile on her face and strolled along beside Lex, all the same, pretending not to notice the stares, the whispers, the curious amused smiles. Emerging into the cool radiance of the moonlight, she paused and sighed with relief. So far, so good.  
  
"Feel better?" he inquired  
  
"Much" she said truthfully  
  
He descended the one large step and turned impatiently towards her "Are you coming?"  
  
She looked at the stair "It looks a little slippery"  
  
"Don't be such a baby. Here, I'll help you down" Lex held out his hand, Chloe hesitated before place her small hand in his large one. Chloe felt her fingers go all tingly. She prepared to step when she heard the bushes rustle, they both turned and a were met with a series of camera flashes.  
  
Chloe was temporarily blinded and stumbled, her foot slid out from under her and she cried out in surprise. Lex pulled her arm so she fell forwards into him, he struggled with her weight for a moment and as soon as he was satisfied with her stability, he spoke.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine" she lied, trying successfully to contain her shock "Who was that?"  
  
Lex shrugged "The daily planet, he inquisitor, some other tabloid, who knows?"  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Chloe muttered, pulling the coat tighter around her  
  
"Shit, Ms Sullivan" Lex amused voice said "A whole lot of shit" 


	4. The afterthought

Chapter 4: The afterthought  
  
Lex lay on his stomach, he was reading the newspaper while receiving a massage from his mistress; Gemini.  
  
"I can't believe this" he muttered, reading the long article.  
  
"I know" she cooed, pouring more oil on her hands.  
  
"They haven't any facts at all, 90 percent is observation" he looked at the photo, and smiled slightly at the memory. Despite their age difference, he enjoyed talking with the cynical blonde. She had this inner fire that other women were too scared to show. Not Chloe though, she had a magnetism that was definitely not sexual, something more like intellectual. He liked diversity.  
  
"Of course" Gemini purred, grazing her well manicured fingers over his pale skin, leaving behind red streaks.  
  
"Chloe doesn't deserve this, she's probably is getting a lot of shit" Gemini didn't say anything, she just pouted and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Should I go over there? Get her a present, maybe?" that also went unanswered, but she pinched his skin roughly.  
  
"Sorry Lexy" she said insincerely, continuing the massage.  
  
Lex ignored her and re-read the article. Half of it was about the party's success, and the other half was outlandish theories about his relationship with Ms Sullivan. Lex only wished half of it was true, he imagined her beneath him, arching towards his body, screaming 'Mr Luthor' at the top of her lungs. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he liked it when she called him that. Lex looked at his watch and realised he should be getting up now. He reluctantly eased his naked mistress off his bare back.  
  
"Call me?" she asked hopefully, he avoided eye contact, but nodded.  
  
Lex went straight to the shower, and when he came out wrapped in nothing but a bathrobe, she was gone. She always was.  
  
"Sir, a Ms Sullivan here to see you. Shall I send her away?" Lex was confused, why would Chloe want to see him? After what happened last night he assumed she wouldn't want to be in a six mile radius with him at all times. He had to admit, he was intrigued.  
  
"No, send her in" within moments, a very flushed Chloe entered the room with a newspaper in one hand and the mink coat in the other.  
  
"Here's your coat!" she spat, throwing it over a nearby chair "And could you please explain to me what this is?"  
  
She held the newspaper identical to Lex's under his nose "Ah, Tom Cruise is releasing his new movie in December. Well, thankyou for telling me that, I'll keep it in mind if I ever want to watch anything involving talentless actors"  
  
Chloe looked confused for a moment before rolling her eyes "Not that you radoteur, the article below it"  
  
Lex eyes flicked over the familiar article with disinterest. Chloe noticed the telephone on the bed beside the telephone directory. She had the distinct idea he had been making a series of calls to prevent anyone printing that exact photo.  
  
Her mouth twisted in a mocking smile "You've kept busy, I see" she motioned to the phone. Lex threw the newspaper aside carelessly.  
  
"I'm trying to find a way of keeping you out of the limelight, but of course the more I try to protect you, the more curious those vultures will get"  
  
"How chivalrous of you to protect me!" some how she couldn't keep the note of sarcasm out of her voice, and Lex picked it up, giving her a direct cool stare.  
  
"I'm used to it. You're not. It can be unpleasant" She wasn't quite sure that it was her welfare he was concerned about, not his own cute little behind, but she gave him the benefit of the doubt and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"It's nice of you to be so concerned" she shouldn't have used such formal language. He misunderstood and his brows jerked together.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me" he turned away, tightening the belt on his short robe. Chloe realised what she hadn't before. He was not wearing a thing underneath it. His long legs were bare and were faintly damp. He had most likely been taking a shower when she arrived. The realisation made her nervous. She edged towards to door and he turned and caught her movement, his frown deepening  
  
"What's the matter?" he demanded  
  
"You have the coat I-I think I better go" He moved forward and she shifted back involuntarily. Lex stopped dead, his eyes fixed on her.  
  
"I'm not going to pounce again" he muttered grimly  
  
"I didn't think-" he cut her off roughly  
  
"Oh yes you did" he took a step forward, she took another back and found herself against a wall. Trapped. His expression changed quickly and became one of self loathing "I must be insane. Or desperate"  
  
Chloe's apprehension turned to confusion "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Ms Sullivan, do you know how old I am?" he asked seriously, she shrugged  
  
"Twenty?" she guessed, intrigued by his sudden change of subject  
  
"I'm twenty two, do you know what that means?" he questioned, stepping closer  
  
"That you're old?" she answered tentatively, he laughed dryly.  
  
"I think I deserved that. But being twenty-two doesn't necessarily mean I'm too old, it just means you're too young" he explained, she frowned in confusion.  
  
"Too young? For what?"  
  
He sighed in his exasperation "For-For this!" His head lowered and he caught her lips in a slow, drugging kiss. It was so unexpected that Chloe just froze, accepting the kiss but not really responding to it. It wasn't as rough as the last one, but it was still very fiery. It was a kiss inspired by anger with himself and with her. There was no real attraction behind it, Lex Luthor hated her! And he was getting his revenge by inflicting himself on her. And what made it worse was that she wasn't fighting. She put her hands on his chest on an attempt to push him away, but it never happened. Chloe cursed herself in her head for being so weak. She should be disgusted with Lex, but she was only disgusted with herself. She began crying, crying because she had never felt so out of control in her life, crying because she was enjoying this, and crying because he made her legs turn to jelly and his tongue in her mouth was awakening new feelings inside her. She had to stop now. Lex must have tasted the tears because he broke away, cursing himself. She stumbled towards the door and let out an involuntary sob before closing it gently behind her. 


	5. Evil Chloe

Chapter 5: Evil Chloe  
  
Chloe arrived home, thanking god that house was empty. She sat on the sofa, taking deep steadying breaths 'what happened?' she thought to herself 'Lex kissed me'. The words echoed over and over in her head like a broken record, it seemed unreal, like it wasn't her feeling it. Lex was experienced, she could tell that by the way he moved his tongue. But she...wasn't. She was just another mouth to Lex, another toy to keep him amused. She should be angry and hurt, but she wasn't. She was on a high. A Lex high.  
  
Just then, she heard a sharp knock on the door. She wanted to ignore it but curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Hello...Lex!" she gasped, intending to shut the door on him. He jammed his foot in and forced his way inside.  
  
"Excuse me" she said irritably "I don't recall telling you to come in"  
  
"I don't recall asking" he shot back, Chloe remembered a similar conversation in the Torch office and sighed. Life was so much simpler then.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked bluntly, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I came to give you a peace offering" he held up a white paper bag, in which some parts were already semi-transparent with oil.  
  
"Chocolate éclairs?" Chloe asked hopefully, eyeing the bag with interest. His harsh features relaxed into a smile "I must be psychic" Chloe guided him into her living room, feeling a little self-conscious about the mess, she began to clean up. Lex grabbed her arm "That won't be necessary. Just sit down"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do in my own house" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest  
  
He rolled his eyes "Chloe, don't try be difficult, just sit" Lex motioned to the sofa. Chloe, arms still crossed, sank down into the leather cushions.  
  
He sat down next to her and she moved away slightly "I'm only on a light diet" he drawled calmly "I don't intend on eating you" he gave her a mocking glance "So you can stop looking at me so apprehensively" she opened her mouth to deny it, but closed it again. "Maybe I've given you good reason to feel that way. Just now-"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it" she said stiffly, the way she felt while he was doing it was still painful to think about.  
  
"We have to talk about it"  
  
"Why do we?" Chloe sighed "nothing happened"  
  
"I kissed you!"  
  
"So?" she looked at him challengingly "I've been kissed before"  
  
"Have you?" he taunted.  
  
"Yes!" her eyes flashed "I may not be as experienced as you-"  
  
His mocking laugh cut her off "No, you aren't" he agreed  
  
"It's nothing to boast about" she snapped indignantly.  
  
"It's not boasting, Chloe, merely being practical"  
  
"Practical!" she snorted disgustedly "I was shocked, that's all. How was I supposed to know an aging billionaire was going to shove his tongue down my throat?"  
  
He gave her an annoyed glare "It's not timing, Ms Sullivan, it's technique"  
  
"Prove it!" she said, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Are you asking me to kiss you?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes" she answered calmly, surprised at her own audacity.  
  
"Okay" he shrugged "I hate to disappoint a lady" This time she was prepared for his lips on hers, and opened her mouth to accept his full passion, her arms around his neck. His movement were slow, yet deliberate. He was gentler with her this time, although no less demanding, his arms like steel bands as he held her close to him. He moved back, his eyes a warm caressing grey "A vast improvement, I'll admit" he licked his lips, his tone and expression gave nothing away. She was shaken by the kiss, physically moved, but she knew Lex was striving for lightness, so her tone matched his own "I suppose so" she replied casually, her voice not betraying her feelings.  
  
"Now" she said, ignoring her racing heart "Let's have some of that cake" He smirked and reached for the bag, pulling out two jam doughnuts, her face fell a little  
  
"You said they were éclairs" Chloe muttered, accepting the sugar coated confection  
  
"No I didn't, I said I was physic"  
  
"You cheated!" she accused  
  
He quirked one eyebrow "So?"  
  
"So nothing. I like doughnuts too" she smiled at him, biting into it  
  
"I thought you might" he said dryly, flicking jam off the end of her nose. She blushed at the intimacy of the action but said nothing. When she was done, he scrunched up the bag "Enjoy it?"  
  
"Mmmm" she replied, licking the sugar off her lips. He chuckled lightly and shoved the package in his pocket.  
  
"Give me that" she scolded, taking it off him and throwing it in the bin. Lex laughed as she went into authoritative mode. She grinned sheepishly "Want to watch a movie?" she moved to the floor and looked over her father's video collection before he answered.  
  
"There's Lion King, Billy Madison, Dirty Dancing, Sweet November, Interview with the Vampire..." realisation hit Chloe and she smiled evilly "Which reminds me, you owe me an interview" Lex groaned, he thought she'd forgotten about that and he wasn't going to remind her. But it was too late. He rose, intending to make a fast getaway.  
  
"I can't do it now" he said quickly, slowly edging towards the door. Chloe advanced on him.  
  
"Looks like the tables have turned, Mr Luthor" she cackled, he held up his hands to defend himself  
  
"No, honestly. I can't do it now. I have work to do, yeah work" he sighed with relief as this excuse seemed to stop her.  
  
"But Lex, you said if I went to the party you'd do an interview with me" she whined, shifting from foot to foot.  
  
"I will, I swear" he walked backwards out the door, and began running to his limousine  
  
"I'll come round tomorrow!" she shouted  
  
"I won't let you in!"  
  
"Oh yes you will" Chloe began to laugh insanely "You will" Lex couldn't help but feel a little unnerved as he heard Chloe exaggerated evil laughter follow him as he drove away. 


	6. We can make sandwiches

Chapter 6: We can make sandwiches  
  
Lex leaned back in his leather chair and let out a long breath of air. He'd finally finished all his work for the day and he was looking forward to a long hot bath. Preferably with his mistress; Gemini. He rubbed his eyelids with his thumbs and urged himself to relax, but he couldn't. Not with Chloe Sullivan skulking around. He successfully avoided the little reporter all week, he knew her feelings would not be hurt so he decided to continue doing so.  
  
Even though he half wanted to see her again, he didn't want to risk having an interview. He loathed interviews, they were as dull as cloud formations and are just as exciting. His butler's voice crackled over the speaker phone, piercing the relaxed silence  
  
"Mr Luthor, there's a Clark Kent here to see you and...yes" Lex frowned, the butler was obviously a little senile, but he said nothing to indicate he thought so.  
  
"Send him in" he instructed, rising to greet his newly acquired friend. Lex waited, pondering as to why Clark was visiting him this time of night. The door opened and Clark walk inside stiffly "Hey. Lex" Clark said robotically, Lex smirked  
  
"Something the matter, Clark?" he asked, amused at how the teenager stood ramrod straight.  
  
"Aha! I'm in!" an excited new voice said, Lex groaned loudly as Chloe stepped smartly around Clark's huge form "Now, how 'bout that interview Lexy boy?"  
  
"You treacherous fiend" Lex growled venomously at him, Clark had the decency to look a little apologetic  
  
"Sorry Lex, she cornered me" they shared I knowing nod  
  
"Clark, stop talking to my test subject-I mean my interviewee. I've drunk two litres of coffee and I'm high as a kite" Chloe said, bouncing on the spot.  
  
Lex groaned again "Can't we do this when you're a little more...sane?"  
  
"No no no no no no no" Chloe wagged her finger at him, making each 'no' a different octave "You'll run away again, and besides, I always get fired up before an interview"  
  
"She does" Clark agreed, giving Lex a sympathetic look "I better be going"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Clark, thanks for nothing" Lex sighed, closing the door behind his now ex-friend  
  
"Lex get started" Chloe said, waving her clipboard around "I mean, let's get started" Lex rubbed his temples in frustration. This was going to be a long night.  
  
*~*  
  
"Were you aware there was a level three in the fertiliser plant?" Chloe asked, sucking on the eraser of her pencil. Which, for some reason, Lex found strangely erotic.  
  
"As I have told every other newspaper, I was unaware there was a level three in the plant"  
  
"Do you expect our reader's to believe that?" Chloe wrote down his previous response while asking this question.  
  
"I don't think your reader of one will give a damn" Lex stated, Chloe shot him a hurt look  
  
"I think that concludes our interview" Chloe said tightly, tucking the clipboard into her backpack. Lex couldn't help but feel guilty. This was a strange feeling to him, he normally didn't regret his actions, but to know he caused Chloe's mood to change so dramatically, it was almost enough to make him apologise.  
  
Almost.  
  
Lex glanced at the clock, the interview went for half an hour "Hey, do want something to eat?"  
  
"Maybe" she tried to sound nonchalant, but he saw her eyes light up at the mention of food so he headed to the kitchen, expecting her to follow.  
  
"Would you like a sandwich?" he offered, entering the spacious room  
  
"You? Make a sandwich? You'd probably burn it" Chloe's snarky attitude returned and Lex found himself to be relieved.  
  
"I make a pretty good sandwich, but if you're so scared, make it yourself" he motioned towards the large fridge, she shrugged and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, do you have any polony?" she questioned, her eyes skimming over the fridge's contents. Lex shuddered "God no" Chloe looked at him, her eyes wide  
  
"You DON'T like polony?" she asked unbelievingly  
  
"You DO?"  
  
"Of course I do, I'm normal" she shook her head, still not believing he didn't like her favourite sandwich meat.  
  
"Polony is not normal, it's not a real meat. Ham is normal" he said proudly, Chloe scoffed  
  
"Ham is boring, and it's too salty" Chloe wrinkled her nose "Polony is spicy and original"  
  
"Original is right" Lex snorted "What other sandwich fillings do you know made out of road kill?"  
  
"It's not made of road kill!" Chloe defended "And you know what? Ham SUCKS"  
  
"Ham does not suck" Lex found himself retorting.  
  
"I think that's a challenge, whoever makes the best sandwich gets...what ever they want from the other person!" Chloe said excitedly  
  
"You're on" Lex said without thinking. They shook hands and headed for the fridge.  
  
*~*  
  
"I'm done" Lex said, eyeing Chloe's sandwich "Before you, I noticed"  
  
Chloe pouted "It's not time, it's technique" they both smiled at the reference "I'm almost done, anyway" She cut the sandwich down the middle and placed an olive on a cocktail stick on the top. She stood back to admire her work.  
  
"Now, we need a judge" Chloe pointed out, Lex thought for a moment and moved quickly over to the door.  
  
"Sammuel!" Lex shouted to his butler. He appeared within five seconds, a little out of breath  
  
"Yes sir?" he puffed  
  
"Ask any of the staff if they like both polony and ham, if you find one, bring them to me immediately" He looked a little confused, but he left to fill out his boss's request.  
  
Chloe laughed "Very efficient" If Lex won, he would be able do whatever he liked with Ms Sullivan. His head filled with deliciously dirty thoughts. Sammuel came back, this time accompanied by a nervous looking girl "Her you are, sir. This is Meredith"  
  
"That'll be all, thankyou" he said, guiding the woman to the two sandwiches sitting side by side.  
  
"Now, I want you to take a bite of each sandwich" he pointed to each one "and tell me which one you prefer" she nodded slowly, processing the information. She reached for Chloe's sandwich first, she chewed pensively for a moment before swallowing. Then she reached for Lex's, and repeated what she did with Chloe's.  
  
"Well? Which one?" Lex asked impatiently, she looked scared but she answered  
  
"Um, the ham one" she answered timidly, Lex punched the air and Chloe sunk to floor in bitter defeat.  
  
"Return to your duties, Meredith, and expect a bonus in your next pay check" Lex said happily, she smiled and exited the room hastily, eager to get away from the madness.  
  
"I know when to accept defeat" she sighed, rising off the ground "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Let me think" Lex said huskily, his fingers wrapping around her wrists. He pulled her to him so she collided with his chest, she turned shocked eyes to his and he couldn't wait any longer. He put his hands on her waist, his mouth possessively covering hers. Chloe kissed him back, holding nothing back from him. She sighed as his tongue massaged hers, causing her to become slightly light headed. He felt her breasts rubbing lightly over his chest, Lex couldn't help cupping them both fully in his hands.  
  
Chloe groaned at the mind melting pleasure, for a moment she honestly thought she was going to pass out. Lex tore his mouth from hers and began to place scorching hot kisses down her neck, she threw her head back to let him get better access. He began to bite a suck, the pain made the experience more pleasurable.  
  
"God, you're so desirable" he moaned as he reached her collarbone, Chloe's brain wasn't functioning properly so she didn't reply.  
  
He returned to her mouth, her lips began bruising and swelling from the intensity of his kisses. His hands move southward and cupped her ass to pull her closer, she felt his desire pressed against her stomach and just the thought of that made her gasp. They heard the door open and they sprung apart, only to be faced with Lionel Luthor's cold, amused smile  
  
"Lex, son, it's about time we had that little talk, don't you think?" 


	7. Lionel the bas&

Chapter 7: Lionel the bastard  
  
There was a pregnant pause, the gentle hum of the refrigerator seemed deafening in the silence. They all stood in a quiet triangle, each of them looking at different things. Lionel glanced from Chloe to Lex, smirking. He had a similar smile to Lex's, but there was no humour behind it, just icy amusement, daring anyone with a salary below six digits to approach him, and if they did, he would squash them like an insignificant insect.  
  
Lex kept a hard gaze on his father. Half of him wanted to thank Lionel for stopping things before it got out of hand, but the other slightly larger half wanted to cause him serious bodily harm for the interruption.  
  
Chloe looked at neither of them, she had a sudden and overwhelming fascination with the black and white hexagonal floor tiles below her feet. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life, Lionel Luthor aka her dad's boss aka most powerful man in Smallville aka Lex's dad had seen her and his son in one of the earlier stages of foreplay. She prayed that the lord create a hole in the ground so she could crawl into it and die. Stupid god. He never listens to anything.  
  
"Skip your attempts at humour father, it grows tiresome after awhile" Lex said calmly. Chloe couldn't believe how relaxed he sounded, she envied how easily he could mask his real emotions, even his eyes gave nothing away. Not that Chloe was complaining, of course.  
  
"Who is your little friend?" Chloe noticed how he put the emphasis on 'little' and glanced up for a fraction of a second. His smirk had grown in such a way that his teeth were bared and his features had more of the characteristics of a tiger about to pounce on it's unsuspecting prey than a human being. Chloe felt cold just knowing he was looking at her.  
  
"Nobody, father" he replied, adopting a bored stance to match his facial expression.  
  
"She looks familiar. Do I know you?" he said seriously, directing his question to Chloe. She gulped.  
  
"I-I-" she still didn't shift her gaze from the floor, Lex stepped in and put his hand on the small of her back.  
  
"She's nobody father" he repeated, steering her towards the door and around Lionel "Get over it"  
  
Chloe grinned, coming up with an idea "Nobody?" she shrieked, trying hard to sound hurt "After what we did together? After all we've been through?" she covered her face to hide her laughter, but to the two onlookers it seemed like she was crying her eyes out. Lionel looked at her with cool collectiveness, obviously used to witnessing this scene between his son and his previous partners.  
  
Lex was stunned for a few moments before catching on, and he put on his own charade for his father's benefit "Come on baby..."  
  
"Don't call me baby!" she sobbed, moving towards the door  
  
"Honey, you're not a nobody-" he tried his best to pretend like he was really sorry, but Chloe cut him off.  
  
"It's him, isn't it?" she said, covering her face again as fresh streams of laughter threatened to blow their performance.  
  
"Who?" Lex asked, genuinely puzzled.  
  
"Clark Kent! I knew there was something going on between you-" it was Lex's turn to cut her off, a little annoyed at her emotional outburst.  
  
"Honey" he said more icily than before "There is nothing going on between me and Clark K-" she held up her hand to silence his pleading of innocence.  
  
"Don't say another word" she sobbed quietly, running out the door.  
  
Lex stared at the slammed door for a moment, as if trying to comprehend that his 'baby' was gone. Lionel approached him, clapping his well manicured hand on his son's shoulder. Lex flinched at the unwelcomed contact, but didn't attempt to move it.  
  
"It's all for the best son" he nodded sagely, causing Lex to almost laugh out loud but restrained himself.  
  
"As if you know what's for the best, father" he said bitterly, shrugging off his father's hand.  
  
"Of course I do son, surely you've figured that out by now?" Lex noticed how his emotionless grin never changed, despite his tone.  
  
"I have yet to be proven so" he moved towards his office, intending to finish the conversation at that. But Lionel followed, unperturbed.  
  
"You know I'm always right, son" he said angrily "You're a fool Lex, wasting your time with trash scraped off the streets. You can't them or yourself get emotionally attached"  
  
"Love is a weakness, right?" Lex snapped, picking up the brandy decanter. Lionel snatched it off him and slammed it back on table.  
  
"Precisely. And the sooner you wise up the sooner I can trust you again" he wandered over to the table and wiped some imaginary dust off with his bony forefinger "I can't deny men need to satisfy certain...urges" Lex tried not imagine his father satisfying these urges, it was all to disgusting to think about. Lex shuddered "But don't try satisfy it with some nickel-and- dime yokel"  
  
Lex found himself getting a little offended on Chloe's behalf, she wasn't terrible looking and her breasts weren't that bad either. In fact, now he thought about it, Chloe was, in lack of a better word, hot. She had this up- front fieriness that attracted you, and then an alluring naivété that reeled you in the rest of the way. She matched his wit and kept him guessing, he liked that in a woman. Sadly many of the women he dated, or 'monthly bimbos' as Chloe christened them, were too afraid to show or just didn't have that extra spice that he craved.  
  
"Father, you have no idea what flavours I prefer" he said, rubbing salt in the wound "So, for once, trust your instincts and stay out of it" Lionel looked ready to explode  
  
"Grow up Lex, you aren't a little child any more"  
  
"Then stop treating me like one" Lex replied through his teeth  
  
"It's probably best your mother isn't alive to see you acting like this, Lex, no doubt she would be as disappointed in you as I am now" Lex's expression hardened but he didn't trust himself enough to say anything "And for god sakes" Lionel said disgustedly, walking to the door "Fuck some one a little closer to your age , next time, I've had enough with the scandal that seems to be permanently attached to your backside" and with that, he left, leaving Lex imagining his father in a momentous amount of pain, pain that he himself was causing. 


	8. Office liaisons

Chapter 8: Office liaisons  
  
"It's gotta work somehow" Pete groaned, fiddling with the printer  
  
"It says there's no ink, but I just put a new cartridge in one second ago. You saw me, right?" Pete laughed at the desperation in Chloe's voice, but stopped immediately as he recognised that evil look in her eyes.  
  
"I don't get it!" she exclaimed, pounding the printer on the side with her fist "God dammit, I hate this printer, I hate Clark, I hate you, and I HATE this printer!"  
  
"Calm down Chloe-bear, let's try it again" he soothed, clicking on the print button again. They heard the familiar whirr click whirr click, Chloe became hopeful when the white paper slid into the machine, but that stopped as soon as it slid out again; completely blank. Chloe became even more annoyed when the red 'no ink' light was soon joined by the green 'no paper' light.  
  
"Damn these shitty facilities, I asked the principle for a better printer but noooo 'there isn't enough money in the funds, Chloe' hah! He probably doesn't think this newspaper isn't as important as new jock straps for those egotistical airheads. That's it, I'm going out there to give them a piece of my mind..." she ranted, starting to storm out. Pete took hold of her shoulders and shook her "Chloe, calm down, it will work, say it after me, it will work"  
  
"It will work" Chloe repeated dutifully, Pete nodded  
  
"Who's the best?" he asked  
  
"You're the best"  
  
"No, you're the best"  
  
"I'm the best?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm the best"  
  
"Very good"  
  
"Thanks Pete. I'm OK now" she let out a breath of air and returned to the printer, upon seeing the two lights shining at her like a pair of mocking eyes, she let out a whiney sob. "Peeeeeeeeeete, it still not working, I'm seeing paper, I'm seeing ink, am I insane?" he gave her a one armed hug and grinned "Yep, your insane"  
  
"Will this help?" as if out of nowhere, Lex came through the door. He was carrying a brand new printer still in it's box. Chloe and Pete stared as he began setting it up.  
  
"Is it just me, or does this seem a little out of the ordinary to anyone else?" Chloe asked, blinking furiously.  
  
"And convenient" Pete agreed, surveying the older man with intense dislike.  
  
"And here a was thinking you would be used to strange happenings" Lex smirked, indicating to the Wall of Weird.  
  
"Strange, Lex, not completely fucked up" Chloe grinned in amusement as he began to attach the plugs in the correct sockets.  
  
"I think I'll go" Pete said stiffly, obviously sensing what was going on "I'll talk to you later, OK Chlo?" he looked meaningfully at her, then at Lex, and moved to leave.  
  
"See ya Pete" she said, receiving no reply. Lex shook his head and let out a slow whistle while he continued to set up Chloe's new deity. Chloe stood up to face him. "How did you know we needed a printer?" Chloe asked suspiciously, while still admiring the new piece of equipment.  
  
"Clark left here earlier, he mentioned something about needing one" he shrugged, assuming she knew the rest.  
  
"Yes, Clark, the work-ditching scoundrel. So, was he helping his parents out with chores?" Chloe said irritably, eliciting a smile from Lex.  
  
"I believe he was at the Talon, trying to woo the illustrious Ms Lang" he expected Chloe to have a full on 'I hate Clark' bitch session, needless to say he was surprised when she threw her hands up in defeat and leaned back against the wall, she looked a little like a deflated blowfish, but in a good way. He sat down in the office chair, surprised at how comfy it was.  
  
"I know what your thinking" she sighed "Your thinking 'she looks like a deflated blowfish' aren't you?" he chuckled lightly  
  
"But in a good way"  
  
"Oh, of course" she nodded, not believing him one inch "But you know what they say about blowfish, don't you?" she said seductively, walking up to him so although she was short, she towered over him.  
  
"What?" he asked, realising his breathing had gone shallow.  
  
She said nothing, she just straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her soft lips against his. He responded hungrily, almost literally devouring her mouth. Lex was shocked at first, he thought she was too shy to make the first move, but as her tongue flicked over the roof of his mouth, he realised he didn't care. She tasted like Maclean's whitening sensation, coffee, purple flavour, and for some strange reason; oregano. She wiggled slightly and he almost bit her tongue off, he liked the way her skirt rode up her thighs, he could see more of her tanned skin that way. And before he knew what he was doing, his hand was on the inside of her thighs and she was moaning like crazy into his mouth, he like it when she did that too. Chloe froze when she heard a knocking on the door, but Lex continued persistently, she managed to break away, panting loudly.  
  
"Hello? It's Lana! I know your in there, Chloe!" Lana's voice floated through the thankfully locked door. Chloe's scared eyes turned to his relaxed ones.  
  
"It's Lana! Hide!" she whispered, glancing frantically around "Under the desk! Quick!" he started to protest, but she shoved him under by his shoulders and went to get the door.  
  
"Lana! How nice to see you! Come in!" she said a shade too brightly, Lana looked confused and amused at the same time. Chloe ran back to her desk so Lana wouldn't look under it "What can I do for you?" Lana blushed and pointed to Chloe's shirt  
  
"Um, your top button is...er..." Chloe looked down and realised half her bra was exposed. Damn Lex and his inconspicuous fingers!  
  
Chloe tried to giggle "Don't worry about that, they're just a little hard to control sometimes" Lana looked as embarrassed as Chloe felt. Chloe quickly did up the button and kicked Lex, he made a small yelp of pain and Chloe instantly regretted it.  
  
"What was that?" Lana asked, inspecting the desk  
  
"Nothing!" Chloe said loudly "It's just a little squeaky"  
  
"Oh" Lana said awkwardly  
  
"So why are you here?" Chloe asked, desperate to get out of this situation  
  
"I have my article for the newspaper" Lana said, handing Chloe a blue disk "And by the way, there's a party at my house, everyone will be there, I want you to come"  
  
"I would l-" Chloe stopped and started laughing, Lex had begun licking her knees and along her thighs.  
  
"Chloe, what's so funny?" Chloe stopped laughing as his tongue went further up, and she began breathing sharply.  
  
"Party. Funny. Ha ha" Chloe said, gasping slightly as he pulled her panties to the side, she parted her thighs .  
  
"Riiiight" Lana said, surveying her friend with worry. Chloe bit her lip has his muscular tongue penetrated her, trying her hardest not to be obvious, she spread her legs wider and moved closer to him.  
  
"So you're coming?" Lana asked slowly. Chloe's mouth fell open as his tongue brushed over her sensitive spot, she couldn't help but moan. "What was that Chloe?" Lana was genuinely scared for Chloe's mental health, she moved closer and put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"You're hot, are you OK?" she moved back, Chloe clenched her fists as Lex's tongue moved further into her. She put her hand under the desk and pushed him deeper into between her legs.  
  
"I'm fine" she gasped "I'm coming...to your party. OK, bye, lots to do" Lana left reluctantly, and closed the door quietly behind her. Still concerned over Chloe's well-being.  
  
"OHHHJJEEEEEEEZZZZZUSSSSS!" she screamed, arching into him as she came. He rose out from under the desk, straightening himself up.  
  
"Well Chloe?" he asked, helping her off the chair "What do they say about blowfish?"  
  
"Who cares?" she growled, pouncing on him. 


	9. Behind round tables

Chapter 9: Behind round tables  
  
Lex knew it. He was scared that this would happen, but he took no notice of what he had thought previously. Until now. His life, his personalty, his self, it was all shot to hell. He shouldn't have let this happen, he should have been stronger, he shouldn't have let his guard down like he did, but it was too late. Chloe Sullivan.  
  
Two words. Five syllables. Trouble with a capital 'T'.  
  
Like his father himself had said, love was a weakness, unnecessary baggage that he could do without. But he wasn't in love. At least he thought he wasn't, out of all the women he could be with, he had to choose Chloe, daughter of an employee, best friend of Clark Kent, a 16-year-old high school girl who's barely legal for fuck's sake. At first he thought her a mildly attractive, sassy, smart, and annoying to no end. Now he knew she was scorchingly hot, sassy, smart, and annoying to no end. In the beginning he thought he enjoyed her company because she was a good conversationalist and not bad eye-candy either, but now he knew the truth. She was a drug, he was addicted to her, he had to have more all the time. He'd been addicted to drugs before, as half the population of Smallville were already aware, but this was different.  
  
Once he went off this drug he was on a high for hours, then he would wake up and suffer withdrawal symptoms, then he would go and satisfy his cravings again. It was mega ecstasy bliss, she wouldn't reject him, she'd respond willingly. Yesterday in the Torch she had proved that. She wanted him too, and it was a good feeling.  
  
"OK, it's official, I AM insane" the subject of his thoughts sat opposite him, the perfect picture of misery.  
  
"Oh? How so?" Lex asked, sipping his scalding hot coffee.  
  
"Lana keeps on going on about tonight, but what's happening tonight? Did I miss a day? Yeah, low fat café latte, light on the foam" She directed the last part to the waitress who asked for her order, and turned back to Lex  
  
"I honestly have no idea" Lex said truthfully, his gaze returning to the newspaper.  
  
"Strange" Chloe said simply, thanking the waitress who returned with her coffee. She didn't bother to blow on it, she just closed her eyes and swallowed the luxuriously hot and bitter liquid. She moaned softly as the caffeine hit her system, she licked the foam that stuck to her upper lip and sighed. She opened her eyes to find Lex watching her intently, his eyes smouldering with a sort of burning desire.  
  
"Want to go to the bathroom?" he whispered, leaning in so his warm breath tickled her face. She licked her lips again, a little more slowly this time.  
  
"I'd love to" she replied, rising simultaneously with him.  
  
"Hey where you guy's off to?" Clark said smilingly, holding two coffees in front of his chest. Chloe sat down again and Lex sat down also, somewhat put out.  
  
"I needed to...never mind" Chloe said, looking at Lex apologetically.  
  
"We already have our coffees Clark, so you can..." Clark cut him off with his laughter.  
  
"If I didn't know any better Lex, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me"  
  
Lex forced a short laugh "Why would I be?" Clark seemed uneasy, but continued talking.  
  
"No, these are for Lana and me" he set the two mugs down and sat just as Lana came and joined them. Lex observed the unwelcome couple with a caged ferocity, but neither seemed aware of it.  
  
"Hello Lana" Chloe said pleasantly, shifting to move closer to Lex "Sit here"  
  
"Thanks Chloe" She looked at the two with an indulgent smile and reached for her beverage "I was wondering; what are you wearing tonight?" Chloe sipped her drink thoughtfully, her mind contemplating what she could answer.  
  
"Perhaps you could pick something out for me?" Chloe suggested, Lana's face lit up.  
  
"I'd love to, come by before the party and I'll see what I can find" Party at Lana's house, that's what they were talking about.  
  
"Thanks" she said, touching Lana's arm gratefully  
  
"Are you OK Chloe? Yesterday when I came to tell you about the party, you seemed a bit...odd" Chloe caught Lex's eye, mouthing something similar to 'payback', but Lex just assumed he was imagining things. "I'm fine" Lana nodded  
  
"Will you be attending Lex?" she asked, turning to him and smiling  
  
"Of course I-" he laughed as Chloe squeezed his thigh, and Lana looked confusedly at Clark.  
  
"Why does everyone laugh when I say that?" Lex stopped laughing as soon as her hand glided higher, making his skin grow hot.  
  
"No reason" Lex panted "What were you saying?" Chloe's hand hovered over his crotch and without warning, she grabbed it moved her hand in a slow, circular movement.  
  
"The party tonight"  
  
Her movements were subtle so no-one on the table noticed, yet she managed to make him go hard easily. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he bit hard onto his tongue.  
  
"What?" Lex breathed, wiggling slightly  
  
"Party" Lana repeated "Chloe acted the same way yesterday, it was really weird" Chloe unzipped his fly and reached inside. She wrapped her fingers around the base and tugged.  
  
"Yeah you DO look a little hot" Chloe agreed, her hand moving up and down slowly and deliberately, driving him crazy. He ground his teeth together, resisting the temptation cry out. He put his hand under the table and pulled out her hand then quickly did up the zipper.  
  
"I'm fine" he puffed "And I'll come to your party, Lana" He mentally scolded himself to calm down, he should let her get to him like that. He should be the one manipulating her, not the other way round.  
  
"That's good" Lana said cheerfully, happy that his heavy breathing had stopped. Chloe stretched, which for some reason, Lex found extremely sensuous  
  
"Well" Chloe said, with a tone in her voice that only a guy would notice "I'm going home to have a nice, hot, soapy bath, then I'll drop by your house at five-thirtyish, is that OK Lana?" Chloe's hands brushed gently over her breasts "See you later" Chloe stood up and left, leaving Lana smiling cluelessly, and Clark and Lex's mouths open with half shock and half arousal. 


	10. Discovery number one

Chapter 10: Discovery number one  
  
"Your aunt actually LET you have this party?" Clark shouted over the noise, Lana grinned sheepishly  
  
"She let me because uh...she doesn't know about it" Clark nodded in understanding, his eyes scanning over the mass of drunk, half-naked teenagers  
  
"Do you even know half these people?" Chloe asked, straightening her black, sleeveless top.  
  
"Most of them are my cousins uni friends" Lana admitted, pulling two more bottles of goon out of the fridge, where they were promptly snatched off her by a topless, red haired guy.  
  
"PAAAAAAARTAAAAAAY!" he screamed, causing the guests who weren't passed out to cheer. Chloe laughed at their amusing antics, and grabbed a glass of brown liquid off the counter, drowning it in one gulp.  
  
"Take it easy" Clark said, taking the empty glass out of her hands "You don't want to overdo it"  
  
"Lighten up Clark" she snapped, enjoying the aftertaste "Just relax and have some fun, it is a party after all"  
  
"All right" Clark said, still looking at with concern evident in his eyes "Hay Lana, where's Whitney?" Lana looked around  
  
"I'm not sure, he should be around somewhere. Why?" Clark shrugged, and to Chloe's extreme annoyance they began sharing their 'unrequited love' look, but to anyone else they seemed like a newly labotomised couple. Chloe rolled he eyes, she was about to give some excuse as to why she was leaving, but she realised it wouldn't make a difference.  
  
"I'm going to find Lex so we can have a good fuck, see you" she said cheerfully, weaving through the crowd.  
  
"What's this about us having a good fuck?" Lex whispered in her ear, she jumped in surprise.  
  
"I was simply trying to wake Lana and Clark from their little fantasy land, but it didn't work" she motioned to the two people who's eyes continued to be locked together, Lex laughed gently.  
  
"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Chloe crossed her arms  
  
"You don't detect anything, it's just a little irritating if you want to have a civilised conversation with them" Lex didn't indicate anything, but he agreed with her entirely. Many times he had been in the middle of talking to one of them, then as soon as the other came within a five mile radius he felt he shouldn't even be in the same city, let alone in hearing range.  
  
"You want to go outside, it's too loud in here" Chloe shouted, Lex simply nodded in response and followed her as the stepped into the cold night air, her breath steamed in front of her and she shivered, enjoying the sudden temperature drop.  
  
"Would you like my jacket?" Lex asked, noticing her shiver  
  
"No, I like this" she said, leaning on the wooden pole and exhaling again. They shared a comfortable silence, some unrecognisable music blaring in the background.  
  
"Chloe" he said softly, picking at the splintering wood "What are we doing?" She thought for a moment.  
  
"well right now we're-" he stopped her, standing in front of her "I'm not kidding, what is this relationship?" Chloe turned serious and was genuinely thinking.  
  
"I don't know, you're a great kisser and you have an amazing tongue, I like what we have, I like it a lot. But if you want to end it..." she trailed off, waiting for him to answer.  
  
"I like it too, and I don't want to end it, but shouldn't we...tell someone about it?" Lex said hesitantly, he should get out of this right now, Lex Luthor was never hesitant.  
  
"If it's just a sexual thing, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone. All the people I know wouldn't exactly be thrilled with this" Chloe confessed, looking away. Lex pondered for a moment, why couldn't this work? Nobody would find out, sure it would be hard sneaking around and such, but it would be worth it.  
  
"So, we're clear about this?" Lex said eagerly, he SHOULD get out of this now, Lex Luthor was never eager.  
  
"Yeah, we are" she said, grinning. He moved up to her and his fingers encased her slender shoulders, bringing her to him. His mouth went straight for her below her chin and he bit and sucked on the crook of her neck. It stung but it sent little bolts of electricity through her skin, so she didn't object. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the intense pleasure that Lex's mouth was causing. His tongue swirled over her neck, making her go hot and cold  
  
"I want you so badly" Lex groaned, cupping her breasts as he kissed along her jaw. She shuddered, feeling all her sensitive spots tingle delightfully below his fingers, his lips finally reached hers and their tongues rubbed together languidly. She dug her nails into his back and pulled him closer, so no part of her body was left untouched.  
  
"Holy shit!" someone behind them shouted, they broke apart and saw none other than Whitney Fordman.  
  
"Whitney, as always your timing is impeccable" Lex growled, picking some imaginary lint off his jacket.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, walking up the dishevelled couple.  
  
"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone" Chloe said in a pleading voice, he looked from Lex to Chloe and leaned against the wooden pole.  
  
"I'm listening" he said, waiting. Chloe glanced sideways at Lex before beginning.  
  
"Um, me and Lex...we sort of...got together" she finished lamely  
  
"You mean, you love each other?" Whitney asked, still befuddled.  
  
"No" they said together, Chloe gave him another sideways glance "Uh...it's just a...physical thing" she blushed and Whitney's eyes widened.  
  
"You and you?" he pointed to both of them, they nodded "You guys are doing it?" Lex rolled his eyes at Whitney's choice of words  
  
"Well, sort of" Chloe said slowly, waiting for Whitney's reaction. He jumped up.  
  
"I gotta tell someone!" he said frantically, Chloe grabbed his arm.  
  
"No! You can't! You said if we told you then you wouldn't tell anyone" Whitney danced on the spot, obviously torn.  
  
"This is too big" he whined, looking at the door, then at Chloe  
  
"You promised" she reminded of him "Please don't tell anyone" he looked at her, then at Lex and stopped bouncing.  
  
"Okay" he sighed "Just don't do that in public any more" he wrinkled his nose, Chloe laughed in half humour, half relief.  
  
"Thank you" Lex said stiffly, obviously not used to thanking people "Now lets go somewhere a little less public"  
  
Whitney groaned and watched as the couple walked away, the sight slightly disturbing him. 


	11. Chloe visits dreamland

Chapter 11: Chloe's visit to dreamland  
  
Her peaceful slumber was interrupted by the door opening and making a small noise, her lids rose sleepily. She realised she should be at least a bit worried, but she wasn't, and that freaked her out a little. She knew who it was, she could smell him. Not that he smelled bad, far from it. He smelled like himself, wealth, power, and for some reason, newly cut grass. She strained to see him in the darkness, she saw the outline of his body, moving slowly yet purposely towards her in the darkness. She breathed in sharply, where she had once been cold, she was hot in grip of his hands, now lying in a shameless tangle of limbs. She just lay there while male hands roamed expertly over every inch of skin now bare from any coverage. She arched and moaned as his tantalisingly soft hands skimmed over the swell of her breasts, her nipples tightening instantly into almost painful sensitivity.  
  
She dragged him down hungrily onto her in the darkness and virtually crashed into collision with his hot, hard, sweet, devouring mouth. She was in a whirlwind of fire which engulfed her deliciously, she quivered and writhed below the weight of his sinewy body, allowing him to touch her in places she daren't think about around her father in case he read her thoughts and grounded her for a decade. She heard the groans coming from his mouth in rough bursts, contained one minute and out of control the next, sending heat between her legs, which she pushed up against him rather urgently. Both became desperate in their movements, sweaty skin met sweaty skin in a slow, grinding motion, making the two call out words which made no sense to either of them, but needed to be said to release some of their sexual frustration slowly building up.  
  
"Here we are on KP-BL, the station where we play non-stop hits, all d-" The DJ's annoying voice interrupted her dream in the most irritating way possible, wanting to get back to her dream she grabbed the alarm radio and threw it forcefully against the wall, shattering it into twenty pieces.  
  
"Honey, what was that? Are you up yet?" All possibilities of going back to sleep were erased when her dad's voice called up to her.  
  
"I'm up" she said grumpily, heading towards the bathroom.  
  
She shed her clothes and turned on the shower, once she had adjusted it to her desired heat she stepped into it, enjoying the heat which turned her skin slightly pink. She picked up her favourite shampoo and began to lather it into her scalp. What was happening to her? She was out of control, any time she saw him she just wanted to tear that expensive shirt right off him, the one he always wore, the blue one. Chloe could feel her mouth fill up with saliva at the memory of him in that ocean blue shirt, she loved the way it felt below her fingertips and the way it brought out his eyes, god if he was here right now...what was happening to her?  
  
How could a simple thing like a shirt turn her on so much? She ran her hands over her stomach and gasped slightly when her hand accidentally touched her sensitive area, she pulled her hand away and began rinsing out the suds in her hair. She had to stay in control, at Lana's party they had made the huge mistake of kissing where anyone could see them, thankfully it was Whitney, he wouldn't tell anyone unless he was asked. It's a well known fact that Whitney Fordman is the worst liar (Unless he's under the influence of mind controlling Krypto-mutants, but that's another story). Realising she had been day-dreaming long enough for the water to go cold, she hopped out and wrapped a towel around herself, she hurried and changed into her school attire and when she looked at her watch she realised she was fifteen minutes off schedule.  
  
"Dad!" she said, going down the steps two in one go "I'm late!"  
  
"Here" he said, handing her a thermos "You can drink it on the way"  
  
"Thanks dad!" she said, planting a kiss on his cheek and running out the door. She came out just in time to see the bus leaving, she broke into a run  
  
"Wait!" she yelled, trying to juggle her bag and the thermos of coffee without dropping either, but it was hopeless "Fuck" she whined, beginning the agonisingly long walk to school. It wasn't until she noticed the limousine trailing silently behind her, she quickened her pace and the vehicle met her speed.  
  
"I know Lex Luthor, and he'll kill you" she shouted over her shoulder.  
  
"No, he'll probably get someone else to do it" Lex's smooth voice replied, Chloe spun around.  
  
"Lex!" she said, startled. He climbed out of the door and Chloe noticed he was wearing that shirt. The blue one.  
  
"Do you want a ride or not?" he asked impatiently, holding the door open for her. She nodded and walked up to him.  
  
"How did you know I need a ride?" she asked as she slid into the soft leather chair  
  
"I told you, I'm psychic" he said, closing the door before she could reply.  
  
"How did you really know?" she asked, the reporter in her kicking in.  
  
He looked a little uneasy and she loved that she could do that to him "I was going to offer you a ride any way, I dropped by but you weren't there"  
  
Her eyes widened "You spoke to my dad?"  
  
"God no, I looked through your window" Chloe laughed.  
  
"What if I was changing, you scumbag!" she said, swatting him on the arm.  
  
"I wouldn't have minded" he shrugged, causing her to laugh more. She was laughing and he was staring at her, then out of nowhere he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. Her skin tingled where his lips had been and she thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever felt, she looked at him and he seemed embarrassed, that almost caused her to begin a new round of laughter, after all they'd been through you would have thought he'd be past being embarrassed. Chloe realised how cute he was, sitting there all nervous, looking at his hands, wearing that blue shirt...she climbed on top of him and kissed him with all she had. Her hair was hanging over his and her face, but she couldn't be bothered to pushed it away. For the first time she ran her nails over his bare scalp, he paused at the unfamiliar contact, but she continued to touch there slowly and sensuously, and he finally relaxed. She loved the feeling of his skin, she just wanted to touch all over all the time, she was obsessed with it. He tugged at her shirt, trying to lift it over her head without breaking their lips apart. This was impossible so Chloe moved back and pulled it over off her and threw it carelessly to the side. Lex's hands who had been resting on her hips now massaged over her ribcage and on the underside of her breasts, that's what she loved about Lex, his hands had to be touching her body all the time, her hands, her arms, her backside... wait, did she say love?  
  
"Lex I don't think we should mmmmm" she stopped complaining as he cupped her scantily clad breasts, he liked to bite her as well, which scared her, but it also thrilled her. She already located three hickeys on various areas of her neck and shoulder, she tried to cover them up with face powder, but all to no avail. They stood out like eggplants on a veggie stand, y'know with all the green vegetables...lets just say they stood out, she just hoped no one would notice.  
  
"Lex" she breathed, realising they had been immobile for quite some time "We're at the school"  
  
He stopped reluctantly, allowing her to get off him "I'll pick you up" he said hopefully, she grinned apologetically "I'm working late at the Torch, I'll see you later" she said, kissing him quickly on the lips before hopping out of the car. 


	12. Discovery number two

Chapter 12: Discovery number two  
  
"Can you stop being so damn obvious?" Whitney hissed in her ear, she closed her locker and turned to face him.  
  
"We are not being obvious" she protested "He gave me a ride to school"  
  
"Like he does every day, huh?" Whitney growled, Chloe laughed.  
  
"You learn fast, my young padawan" she said solemnly, walking away. He caught up with her  
  
"You have hickeys on your neck, four of them"  
  
Chloe groaned and tried to see them "I only had three this morning"  
  
Whitney closed his eyes and shuddered "Just try to be a little more...inconspicuous so people don't suspect anything-"  
  
"Suspect what?" Clark asked, looking at both of them.  
  
"I-uh-well" Whitney stuttered, running his hand nervously through his hair.  
  
"Their defence mechanism" Chloe supplied "So the other team doesn't suspect what defence mechanism they're using, they don't, er, speak about it, they use code, right Whitney?"  
  
"Yes, that's right!" Whitney replied, relieved.  
  
"Why would she want to know that?" Pete asked, appearing next to Clark. Chloe fiddled with the hem of her shirt as a nervous gesture.  
  
"An interview! Yeah an interview, for the sport section of the paper" Whitney's left eye twitched.  
  
"Oh" Clark said, still seeming suspicious.  
  
"That's good, we need another sport article" Pete said approvingly, Chloe made a mental note to make a shrine of Pete when she got home.  
  
"We'll continue this interview later, OK?" Whitney said, walking away.  
  
"Yeah, see you" she said meekly.  
  
"Chloe, why are you doing an interview with Whitney, out of all the football players you chose Whitney, why?" Clark frowned and looked expectantly at her.  
  
"He's the only one I know" Chloe stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What's that on your neck?" Pete asked, pointing to the four hickeys.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked innocently, trying to cover them as casually as possible.  
  
"Those bruises..." Clark said, inspecting them closely, Chloe jumped away.  
  
"Oh them" she forced a short laugh "I fell down the stairs this morning" Chloe silently cursed herself for her stupid excuse.  
  
"Are you alright?" They both said together, trying to get better view of her 'injuries' She forced another shrill giggle.  
  
"I'm fine" she moved backwards and stumbled, she laughed again. "Silly me, well gotta go, bye seeya bye" she ran around the corner, desperate to get away from her inquisitive friends 'God' she thought to herself 'I never realised how annoying it is to be asked questions all the time'.  
  
"Do you think there's more going on than she's telling us?" Pete asked  
  
Clark shrugged "I have no idea" he said, walking to his next class.  
  
*~*  
  
Chloe, once again, found herself staying up late to complete the latest issue of the Torch. Much to her disappointment, Lex hadn't dropped by the say hello, or make out or... The phone by her computer began ringing, and she picked it up  
  
"Torch office, how can I help you ?" Chloe asked politely, sandwiching the receiver between her ear and shoulder as she continued typing.  
  
"Come over so I can bathe you in warm olive oil" Lex whispered seductively over the line.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Clark?"  
  
Chloe burst out laughing "You're an idiot" she pointed out.  
  
"You mean this isn't Clark?" Lex said, feigning disappointment.  
  
"What do you want, baby?" she asked, turning her chair away from the door.  
  
"To hear your voice" he admitted, she chuckled.  
  
"Well, now you have it, what are you going to do with it?" she purred, wrapping the cord around her finger.  
  
"Oh I don't know" he replied, matching her tone.  
  
"I want you so badly, Lex" she breathed, running her hand over her thigh. Lex began breathing a little heavily.  
  
"Really? If you had me, what would you do with me?" he said huskily.  
  
"Well" she began, stroking her stomach "I would put a block of ice in my mouth and lick you all over. Starting with your neck" she closed her eyes " and you would be tied to the bed, unable to touch me where you want to, unable to feel my hot, moist skin. I would lick down your chest and bite you, causing you to moan" Lex moaned as she said that, and she smiled softly "I'm kissing down your stomach, leaving a trail of saliva and-" Chloe stopped immediately when she heard a small noise behind her, she spun around and her mouth dropped. There stood Lana, her mouth agape and eyes wide open, and yes, a small pile of books at her feet.  
  
"Yes?" Lex choked out  
  
"I have to go, Lex" she said in a small voice "I'll see you later" she hung up before he answered. The shared a long, overwhelmingly awkward silence, looking away from each others faces. She was in trouble, Lana was sure to tell everyone and she would in trouble on so many levels, but it was Chloe who interrupted the silence.  
  
"So" she said "You're probably wondering what I was doing" Lana met her eyes and shook her head  
  
"You were phone doing it with Lex Luthor"  
  
There was another long pause, she wished her face would turn back to a normal colour "Yes, I was" pause, let out of breath "But you can't tell anyone"  
  
"Why not?" she asked, bending down to pick up her scattered books.  
  
"It's just a...physical thing" she coughed out the words, which sounded cliché, even to her own ears.  
  
"You and Lex?" she asked doubtfully "a physical thing?"  
  
"I know but...what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing" she said sheepishly "It's just, I've seen the women he usually goes out with, and well..." she trailed off and shrugged.  
  
"I know, I still don't get it either" Chloe confessed, rising to help her with her books  
  
"I can understand though, he has this thing about him..." her eyes became dreamy and Chloe felt a stab of jealousy, but she kept her mouth shut  
  
"I thought you were with Whitney" she muttered stiffly, scooping up the remainder of Lana's books.  
  
"I am" she said, offended.  
  
"I'm sorry" Chloe sighed "I just, like him...a lot" and you already stole Clark away from me you back-stabbing whore! She screamed in her head.  
  
"It's OK" Lana said smilingly "So am I the only other person who knows?"  
  
"You and er Whitney" Lana dropped her books again and Chloe gathered them up again, laughing.  
  
"Whitney knows?" Lana asked incredulously, accepting the books  
  
"He found us um making out on the porch at your party, he swore not to tell a soul"  
  
"But he's a horrible liar" Lana wrinkled her nose and they shared a knowing nod  
  
"Yes, but only if someone asks him, and I doubt anyone will"  
  
Lana prepared to leave "I'll let you get back to...your stuff" Chloe laughed  
  
"Yep, and Lana" she turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for not telling anyone"  
  
Lana smiled "No problem Chlo, just don't let yourself get hurt"  
  
Chloe smiled back "I won't"  
  
"Oh an you might want to try an oil-based concealer, or until then you should invest in turtlenecks"  
  
"I will" 


	13. More

Chapter 13: More  
  
Prologue (For chapter 13)  
  
There was something different about her, he knew that. He watched her from the corner of the Talon, sipping his mocha with vanilla foam. He was aware of the moustache it caused and he licked it off slowly, keeping his eyes on Chloe. She had this thing different about her that was hard to place, she kept at her routine though, like every normal day, but she always seemed preoccupied with something obviously a lot more entertaining.  
  
He knew that look on her face, she was pretending to read a huge book entitled 'Encyclopedia Britannica', but her eyes never moved from the crease down the middle, she always stayed on the same page, and the book was upside down, that was a dead give away that ruined her facade. He enjoyed watching Chloe, knowing she wasn't looking at him so he could observe her openly. There always seemed to be something going on in that pretty little head of hers and various expressions flitted across her face, betraying her thoughts because she assumed she was going unnoticed.  
  
Pete tried to recognise her demeanour, she had a glow, a glow that was once stifled by a clueless farm boy who will go unnamed, but now it glared off her like she was drenched in luminous paint. Chloe didn't know how much she had changed, otherwise she would have wiped that silly grin off her face and tried to think about something depressing.  
  
Don't get him wrong, he loves Chloe like a sister, and he only wants to see her happy, but he has a vague memory of what that smile on her face and the glazing of her eyes represented, he knows he wont like it one bit, but he just can't put his finger on it. It was swirling around in his mind, all he had to do is combine the nonsensical words into a valid sentence and bingo, he would have it. But truthfully, he was afraid at what he would find out. Pete decided to stop watching her, he felt like he was about to uncover a treasure he didn't want to find, so he cleared his throat and made his way over to his friend.  
  
"Hi Chloe" he said, trying to snap her out of her train of thoughts.  
  
"Oh, hey Pete" she smiled.  
  
"How's the book?" he asked, nodding towards the encyclopedia in her hands.  
  
"It's good" she shrugged, pretending to return to reading it.  
  
"Is it? It's also upside down" Pete pointed out, now sitting himself next to Chloe.  
  
"Oh" she grinned sheepishly and her cheeks turned pink. She put the book down and closed, not bothering to pretend any more.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Chloe sighed, Pete knew her too well.  
  
"Nothing really" he shook his head, not believing her at all.  
  
"C'mon Chloe, spill" he prodded, nudging her gently with his elbow. Chloe seemed preoccupied as she partook in an inner battle. Pete saw the familiar expressions and realised she was debating with herself whether or not to tell him.  
  
"It's nothing Pete" she insisted, picking at her nails. His eyes widened.  
  
"It's a guy!" Chloe's eyes met his too quickly and he knew he hit the nail right smack on the head "Who is it?" he grimaced, trying not to imagine Chloe in any kind of relationship with the male species past friendship.  
  
"Nobody!" she said loudly, a few eyes turned to them before returning back to where they were before.  
  
"There's no one Pete, I swear" she lied, almost cringing at the way the lie slid easily off her tongue.  
  
"If you're sure" he said, patting her shoulder gently.  
  
She gave him a one armed hug and laughed nervously "I'm sure"  
  
*~*  
  
"You such a dick!" she shouted, pushing him  
  
"Well, it's true isn't it?" he said fiercely, sipping his drink.  
  
"You have no fucking clue what you're on about!" Chloe spat, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I see the way you look at him, you want him!" Lex said angrily, referring to Clark.  
  
"If I did want him, which I don't, what's it got to do with you anyway, I thought this was just a physical thing?" she said, using the now overused sentence.  
  
He shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek. What was it to do with him? She could sleep with Clark if she wanted to, even though the very thought made him sick to his stomach. So what if he wanted her to himself, that was natural. He should walk out the room, tell her when to come over again when they're both not so emotional. He hadn't intended to kiss her, it was an involuntary reaction. But there was something so right about kissing her, something surreal, and that scared the hell out of him. But there was no way he could let go of her now, that was no longer an option.  
  
She tasted like toothpaste, coffee, and some indescribable taste that was uniquely Chloe. Angling his face over hers he felt his brain shut down, he brought her closer and rocked her gently against his erection. It didn't help that she continued doing so after he stopped, it also didn't help that she pushed him so he landed on the bed behind him. One slight tug was all it took to tumble her on top of him. Neither of them pretended it was an accident. He wanted her there. She wanted to be there.  
  
His hand pressed down along her spine, pushing her against his torso. She wiggled impatiently against him and ground his teeth together, he was trying to take it slow with her, and she wasn't making it any easier. She moved up and down his body, not breaking the kiss. Chloe ripped his shirt down the front, ignoring the popping noise of the buttons flying all directions. She yearned to feel his 'way to smooth to be real' skin under her callused hands, she knew this sounded perverted and animalistic, but she loved biting him. He would always make the same noise which indicated his enjoyment. The hot throb between her legs was pounding wildly as she pushed up against him, desperate for him to be inside of her like she dreamed. By that time she was under him with her legs wrapped around him like a pair of boa-constrictors, and he was grinding into her, sooner than he expected, rougher than he intended. He was inside her and she met him halfway, hot, damp and eager.  
  
Lex loved it this way, no messing around, no slow beginning, just straight out fucking. Crude sex, it was so good. He continued to pound into her, all pretence and control shot to hell. She moaning, pleading, shouting in his ear, and a voice he hardly recognised as his own was moaning, pleading, and shouting back. He never shouted. No matter how good it was, he was always careful to hang onto that last vestige of self control. He lost it, totally lost it. He felt her hot, slick passage tighten around him causing unbearable pleasure, he screamed out at the beautiful feeling  
  
"Oh god" she cried out as she bit into his shoulder, feeling her own orgasm ripple through her body in an almost painful sensation. He collapsed on top of her, his breathing ragged. She just lay there, enjoying his familiar weight.  
  
"Now I know what they say about blowfish" he croaked, rolling off her. She felt cold without him, but she said nothing and just smiled.  
  
"I love you" she said quietly  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing" she sighed, going to sleep. 


	14. Discovery number three

Chapter 14: Discovery number three  
  
Lex poured some sort of non-scented shower gel in his palm then rubbed it over his chest till it was well lathered. Chloe had gone, of course. She had to be at school, she'd left a note but he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he didn't get to wake up with her in his arms. He knew he was acting like the main character in on of those pathetic cliché romance novels, but he really liked holding her. She had the perfect body to fit like a puzzle piece with his. She had to get as close to him as possible all the time, her fingers exploring each part of his body like she was utterly fascinated with every inch. He shook his head under the spray of the shower, trying to get rid of the Chloe and sex smell that seemed to have implanted itself inside every millimetre of his epidermis.  
  
He gave his skin one last rub down before stepping onto the thick bathroom rug. He reached for a large fluffy towel and pressed it against the rivulets of water running down his stomach. Lex loved the feel of her beneath him, around him, and all over him. He relished the fact that he could shock her, scare her, thrill her, and make her scream out his name over and over, and she wasn't faking it. She was so real it kind of freaked him out. He was constantly surrounded by frauds and gold diggers, only interested in his bank balance, and meeting somebody like Chloe after all this time was like opening up a window to let the air in. Really refreshing.  
  
"Sir" a knock on the door startled him  
  
"Yes Sammuel?" he replied, wrapping a towel around his waist  
  
"A Clark Kent here to see you"  
  
"Take him to my office, tell him I've just got to get changed"  
  
"Right away sir" Sammuel said efficiently. Lex heard him leave and opened the door. A cloud of steam followed him as headed in the direction of his bedroom.  
  
*~*  
  
"Clark, what can I do for you?" Lex asked, sinking into his leather chair, the perfect picture of efficiency and togetherness.  
  
"I was wondering..." he trailed off, scuffing the ground with his abnormally large feet.  
  
"Yes, you were wondering...what?" he prompted, waiting patiently for the teenager speak up.  
  
"If I could ask some of your advice" he rushed out "normally I wouldn't ask you, you're really busy n' all, but this is kinda important, it doesn't really have anything to do with you, but I could really use some words of wisdom or whatever, actually I'll do this myself, doesn't matter OK seeya" Lex took admire how he said all this in one breath and raised to stop him from walking out.  
  
"Clark, wait" Clark turned around slowly "I'm honoured you came to me for advice, sit down" he motioned to the chair "and tell me about it" Clark sat down quickly "Now, what's wrong?" Lex picked up his freshly brewed coffee and swallowed some.  
  
"it's about Chloe" Lex felt the hot liquid rise up his throat and spray out his nose, covering his desk. He cursed colourfully and Clark rushed forward to help his friend.  
  
"I'm OK Clark" Lex assured, dabbing his tingling nostrils with his handkerchief. He put the coffee aside, he'd have to have that later. Just then they heard a knock at the door, a very intimidated cleaner poked her head inside.  
  
"Mr Luthor?" she said in a small voice.  
  
"Yes, Margaret, come in please" he said, relieved at the interruption. She walked up to him, something in her hand "I found this on one of your pillows, I was just wondering what I should do with it" Lex looked at it and recognised it immediately as one of Chloe's earings, he looked at Clark and realised he had already seen it and was blushing profusely.  
  
"Just give it to me" he snapped, snatching it off her "Go back to work" The cleaner left, she looked ready to cry.  
  
"What were you saying?" Lex asked.  
  
"Chloe-"  
  
"Yes, what about Chloe?" Lex interrupted, drumming his fingers on the desk.  
  
"She hasn't been herself lately" Clark shook his head, confusion etched clearly on his face.  
  
"Oh?" Lex looked around, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Yeah, she keeps zoning out, I didn't see her all night..."  
  
"why-why-why would I care?" Lex stuttered "I barely know her"  
  
"Um, I thought you could offer some advice"  
  
"Oh right, did you ask Lana where she was?" Lex asked nervously, hoping he did.  
  
"Yeah, she said Chloe was at her house, but she wasn't there when I came over before school and-"  
  
"Brandy, Clark?" Lex offered, filling up a large crystal glass. Clark frowned.  
  
"Lex, you know I'm too young to drink" Lex forced a laugh.  
  
"Oh right, silly me" he swallowed the drink in one gulp.  
  
"are you OK Lex?" Clark asked, surveying his friend with concern.  
  
"No actually, didn't get much sleep, you better go" he said, ushering Clark out the door, Clark turned around "Wait, what should I do about Chloe?"  
  
"Uh, don't tell her she's fat, girls hate that" and with that, he closed the door in Clark's face.  
  
*~*  
  
Chloe spotted Lana sitting alone at a table, reading a magazine and stirring her coffee absently, Chloe ran over to her and threw herself in the opposite her.  
  
"You will not believe what I am about to tell you" she said excitedly, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"What?" she said, magazine forgotten.  
  
"Last night, me and Lex, we...did it" she whispered, Lana's eyes doubled in size.  
  
"did it?" she whispered back "like, IT?"  
  
Chloe nodded vigorously "Yes" Lana clapped her hands together once.  
  
"Oh my fucking god" Lana muttered, Chloe looked at her like she just turned into a pair of ice skating Mongeese "I'm aloud to fucking swear" Lana said irritably "was it good?"  
  
Chloe leaned in "It was fantastic, oh god it was great, he's so insatiable, he was touching me all over, between my legs, all over my breasts, he was biting me, licking me, and he just kept thrusting into me, god the pleasure was so intense I thought I would just die" she paused to take a breath, Lana was fanning herself with her hand "We just kept going and going, he was on top first and my legs were around his waist and he was shouting! Like, shouting, I couldn't hear him, though. When I orgasmed I just was like, shaking and I swear, his eyes rolled back into his head, and we did it again and again and again and..." Chloe broke off and sighed, she saw Lana and she looked quite flustered.  
  
"Hey guys" Clark said miserably, sitting in the last remaining seat.  
  
"What's wrong Clark?" Chloe asked, taking Lana's coffee and swallowing some.  
  
"It's Lex"  
  
Chloe coughed up all the coffee she drunk in a rather disgusting hiccup sound.  
  
"Lex?" she choked, grabbing a napkin and wiping up the mess.  
  
"Yeah, Chloe what's-" Lana looked frantic and interrupted him.  
  
"Hey Chloe, you're only wearing one earing" Lana said, pointing to her ear.  
  
"Darn" Chloe muttered "Hey Clark, can you see if you find an earing that looks like this one?" Clark looked at it. Then he looked. And looked. And then...  
  
"You!" he pointed at Chloe, his eyes tripling the size of Lana's  
  
"What?" Chloe and Lana said together in panicky voices.  
  
"YOU!" he repeated "that earing, it all fits"  
  
"What?" Whitney said, walking up to the table  
  
"I think, this may be a little insane, I think" Chloe swallowed "Clark knows about me and Lex"  
  
"Chloe" Whitney said through clenched teeth "He's right there"  
  
"You and Lex?" Clark scrunched up his face, trying not to imagine her and Lex...too late.  
  
"Ewwww" Clark jumped to his feet and wiggled around like he was covered in mice "Can open. Worms everywhere"  
  
"Clark"  
  
"what?" he snapped  
  
Chloe paused "that's all I've got"  
  
"I cannot believe this! You lie to me, you-you do unspeakable things with Lex! Lex!"  
  
"What's wrong with Lex?"  
  
"It's Lex!"  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're with Lex?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So, you're in love?" Clark asked expectantly.  
  
"It's just a physical thing" Whitney and Lana said together.  
  
"You knew? You both knew?" Clark said angrily, he didn't give them a chance to reply and turned back to Chloe.  
  
"a physical thing?" he threw his hands up "I cannot believe this!"  
  
"Please Clark, this is a good thing for me" she pleaded, grabbing his hand, he didn't pull away but he still looked ready to kill. "this is the best relationship I've ever been in, Lex treats me well and we get along great, please just don't spoil it, please?" Clark was pensive for a moment. Chloe smiled when his tensed hand relaxed.  
  
"So, who knows, besides Lana, Whitney and me" he sighed, tightening his hand around hers.  
  
"No-one, not even Pete" Chloe said "and can you not tell anyone, we kind of don't want anyone to know about it yet"  
  
Clark let go of her hand "I won't tell anyone, but I have to go" he hugged her, feeling closer to her than ever "Just don't let yourself get hurt"  
  
"I won't" she promised, smiling at him as he walked away.  
  
Whitney cleared his throat "I'll just get us some more coffee"  
  
Lana grabbed Chloe's arm and sat her back on her chair "now, where were we?"  
  
Chloe laughed "Well, the second time I was on top, he had his hands on my hips and he was pushing me down, I was in control that time, I felt so...in charge, y'know? And his tongue, oh god it seemed to go on forever..." Chloe stopped when Whitney came back with coffee, Lana seized the cups from Whitney's fist, slammed them on the table, and took his hand.  
  
"Lana? What-" she pulled him roughly  
  
"You know that 'next step' you were talking about" she growled, pulling him towards the door. Whitney didn't ask any more questions, he just turned slightly and mouthed the words 'thank you' to Chloe. She laughed and raised her mug towards the couple, sipping it contentedly. 


	15. Wet n' Wild

Chapter 15: Wet n' wild  
  
'One two breathe, one two breathe, one two breathe...' Lex counted in his head, pulling his arms in a windmill motion through the water. Lex glided through pool, his movements slow and powerful. He felt his muscles tire as he reached the edge, but decided to push himself a few extra laps. The water rippled around him, filling the otherwise silent room with a pleasant sloshing sound. He began to move slower as his heartbeat sped up almost painfully, he touched the end of the pool and he pulled himself up to rest on the ledge, deciding to test his physical ability later, maybe when he wasn't so tired.  
  
"Hello" a voice said behind him, he turned and saw Chloe, dressed in fewer clothes than she usually did.  
  
"Hi Chlo" he said, blowing the water away that dripped on his lip.  
  
"Your butler said you'd be in here" she said flatly, setting down her bag.  
  
"Did he?" he asked, arching his eyebrow "why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know" she laughed softly, discarding her scarf and dropping it beside her. His hopes were raised when she walked towards him, but were stepped on when she moved in the vicinity of the diving board.  
  
"Clark knows about us, by the way" she said, shrugging off her jacket and letting it fall to the floor.  
  
"He knows?" Lex asked, starting a slow breast stroke to follow her, she held up her hand to stop him.  
  
"Yes" she pulled her jumper over her head while still walking "I just thought I'd mention it"  
  
"Oh? What did he think?" he questioned, not caring what he was saying but concentrating really hard on how she slipped out of her skirt and was wearing nothing but a flimsy halter neck and a pair of black lace panties.  
  
"He was OK with it" she nodded, kicking off her shoes and stepping onto the diving board. She reached her hand around the base of her neck and undid the single bow at the back, the material fell off her body and she stepped over it. Lex stared openly at the swell of her breasts, enhanced slightly by the push up bra. She moved forward and skimmed the surface of the water with her toe, she shivered and gave him a cheshire grin.  
  
"Cold, isn't it?" she stated, before diving in. He saw her move swiftly under the water towards him, not bothering to kick because of the speed she'd gathered. She emerged in front of him, the smile still on her face.  
  
"Hello" he said quietly, cupping her face  
  
"Hey" she whispered, leaning in. He met her halfway in a wet, watery kiss and their tongues writhed in a fierce battle. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, still marvelling at how small she was in comparison to him. She had this secret fetish with shoulders, and Lex was blessed with the most beautiful ones she had ever seen. His hands drifted down to her breast and she smacked them away, he moved back, confused.  
  
"Nu uh" she shook her head, swimming back wards "You'll have to catch me first" He launched himself at her and she dodged him easily, laughing like crazy.  
  
He shook his head like a wet dog, she began to swim away faster "Oh, you think it's funny do you?" he said threateningly, swimming over to her  
  
"No!" she screamed, still giggling. She let him reach her and quickly dived under him and pushed off the wall in the other direction. What started as a bit of teasing , quickly escalated into a past R rated game of tag. It was called 'who could arouse whom most', when either one of them was caught they would do whatever could to make their partner moan, and when they did, they would swim away and the game would start over again. It was Chloe's turn.  
  
He was swimming quickly away from her, she climbed up the ladder and walked along the side. Lex was unaware she was on the side watching him, he thought she was still behind him and she looked at Lex for a few moments before taking a running jump and landing on his back.  
  
Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his middle, raking her fingernails over the flesh there. She bit into the shoulders she loved so much and sucked hard, leaving little bruises in her wake. Chloe nibbled on his earlobe and he unsuccessfully stifled a moan, she broke away immediately. He pounced on her easily, pushing her against the wall.  
  
"Oh god Lex" she sighed as he cupped her breasts, he began to move away but she grabbed him and pulled him closer "Don't go"  
  
He nodded and kissed her, water running through their lips. She tasted of chlorine and nothing else. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs, he took no notice as he released them from his grip.  
  
She gasped into his mouth as he pushed his forefinger into her, finding her hot in comparison to the water.  
  
"I love you" she said breathlessly  
  
"what?"  
  
"Nothing" she moaned impatiently "Just shut up and fuck me"  
  
Lex shrugged as he guided her on top of him and moaned as she enveloped him deliciously. He moved against her faster in time with her cries. He felt his climax building up and he began to close his eyes, but Chloe grabbed his shoulders and brought his face right up to hers.  
  
"Look at me Lex" she panted  
  
"Chloe" he made her name go for five syllables.  
  
"Lex, look into my eyes" she cried out as his fingers found there way between her legs "tell me" breath "tell me you love me"  
  
He never faltered or paused, just looked at her with utter fascination "I love you"  
  
Her eyes widened and she forced him deeper inside of her "Tell me again"  
  
"I love you" he shouted, scared at how easy it was to say  
  
"Oh Lex" she half sobbed, half moaned "I love you too" They're movement became more frantic and water splashed noisily around them.  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
"Lex!"  
  
They yelled each others names in unison as they orgasmed, they're voices echoing over the huge room. Chloe shuddered and her tensed muscles relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Oh my god" she said in a croaky voice, unable to move. Lex said nothing, he just slipped into his speedos and gathered Chloe up in his arms.  
  
"No Lex" she said, her eyes closing slowly "I can walk" he continued to be silent as he stepped up the stairs unsteadily with Chloe's dead weight.  
  
"Honestly, I..." she slurred before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Lex looked down at her and his mouth became a deep frown. God she was beautiful, she didn't know how beautiful she was. That's what he loved most about her, she wasn't completely self-pitying, but she wasn't conceited; a characteristic he absolutely loathed. He'd never know a woman who did less about her appearance before, her hair just hung there, all blonde and flippy. And her face was bare of makeup, besides the odd layer of lip gloss. Yet she managed to draw him to her like nothing else.  
  
She wasn't perfect, hell, neither was he, but she was better. A better person, and she deserved better. He knew she deserved more than he could give her, it made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. He gazed down at her face affectionately, stroking her cheek with his free hand. She smiled softly. Lex had said he loved her, he knew he meant it. He loved her, he loved her so much it hurt to look at her. He loved her quirkiness, her sense of humour, the way her mouth parted slightly when she slept. But she could never love him, she was the beauty, he was the beast. She could have anyone, he wasn't worthy of her, and she would never love him.  
  
He reached his bed and lay her down, wrapping her in his goose feather duvet. She snorted and he smiled sadly, for the first time in his life he wanted something he couldn't have, and he realised how much he hated it. 


	16. Chloe's thoughts

Chapter 16: Chloe's thoughts  
  
Chloe slapped herself when she found herself day dreaming again, she shook her head and resumed her typing. She stared at the screen and cursed. What should have read:  
  
"the Smallville Crows triumph over the Northhaven Hawks 4-3, what at first seemed like a defeat, the crows rose up to a stunning victory" actually read:  
  
"Lex Smallville Lex Lex Lex Lex Lex Lex Lex Lex" she highlighted the incorrect sentence and hit the 'Delete' key, erasing it instantly.  
  
She had to get back to reality, she had to stop thinking about Lex, and she had to wake up NOW. Last night, it had been different to all the other times, she had said she loved him, and until this morning she thought it was just something she said in the heat of the moment, but she knew she meant it.  
  
God he was sexy, sexy as sin. But that wasn't all. He was just so good to be with, he was so fucking charming and witty, he was the only guy who ever made her feel like a woman, not one of the boys or a candidate for a temporary fling. But that's what it was, a fling and nothing more. But dammit, he said he loved her too. Was she over analysing this? Yes, she was. She trapped him, she told him to tell her he loved her, he only said it because he wanted to finish what they started. But he said it again.  
  
"No, no, no, no, NO!" she muttered to herself, jumping up and beginning to pace "I forced him into it. TWICE. There's nothing behind it. Just shut up! First sign of madness, first sign of madness" She was so pathetic! Why would it make a difference if she loved him or not? He could never love her, he was only in this for the sex, and so was she...at first. But he, HE was Lex, he was used to people like Victoria, class, wealth, breeding, everything she didn't have, and everything she wasn't likely to have in future.  
  
God, if she told him how she felt, he would laugh. He would laugh at her, ruffle her hair, and start treating her like a little girl with a crush.  
  
"No" she resolved quietly to herself, she would never tell him. Things were going great until she screwed it up and fell in love with him. She'd have to grit her teeth and bare it. Bare the fact that a single look could cause light headedness, bare the fact that he had an amazing body and should really wear tight jeans more often, bare the fact that she loved everything about him. Chloe paced towards the door and was startled when it opened and the object of her thoughts stepped in, towering over her.  
  
The door closed slowly behind him and he smirked at her, she loved that smirk.  
  
"I'm here for that interview" Lex winked, she loved that wink.  
  
"Interview? Is that what we're calling it?" she cocked an eyebrow and he pulled her to him, his hands rested possessively on her hips. He pressed his mouth on hers and she allowed him immediate access. She closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the familiar sensations. She couldn't do this, it was too hard. She broke away, holding him at arms length.  
  
"No, we can't" she said, gulping for air.  
  
"sure we can" he murmured, lowering his head to lick along her arm. She knew he had to stop, she just couldn't remember why.  
  
"stop" she whispered, allowing him to kiss along her shoulder "no, Lex stop"  
  
"No need to sound so insistent" he muttered in her ear, sucking gently on the lobe.  
  
"Lex, don't, stop" she moaned  
  
"GET OFF HER!" a voice bellowed behind Chloe, she spun around and came face to face with Pete, he pushed her aside and launched himself at Lex, tackling him to the ground. Chloe heard someone screaming in her ear, and then she realised it was her. Lex reacted and threw Pete off him, slamming him into the side of the desk, Lex aimed a kick but missed as Pete dodged it and threw an inaccurate punch at Lex's stomach.  
  
Lex, temporary winded, staggered around and his knees sagged below him. Pete took the opportunity to shove him into the wall. Lex slid down slowly, his teeth clenched in pain. Pete attempted to kick Lex but Chloe blocked him.  
  
"Chloe!" he spat hoarsely "Get out of the way!"  
  
"No" she said, her voice a little croaky from screaming.  
  
"No?" Pete repeated, wiping a spot of blood off his lip "He was forcing himself on you Chlo"  
  
"He wasn't!" she calmed herself down "He wasn't" she said, more quietly  
  
"He wasn't?"  
  
"stop turning everything I say into a question!" she shouted  
  
"don't you dare change the subject" he retorted "what do you mean 'he wasn't'?"  
  
She bit her lip "I-I was letting him"  
  
"You were letting him?"  
  
"Pete" she warned, he waved it away with his hand.  
  
"Why were you letting him?" he growled, his fists clenched at his sides "You barely know the guy"  
  
"Actually, we're sort of together" she explained, he glared at Lex again and prepared to attack, she was quicker.  
  
"If you touch him, just once more, this friendship is over!" she hissed, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Why Chlo? You could have any guy you wanted, why Lex Luthor?" he said, his nose wrinkled in disgust  
  
"I don't want any guy, Pete, I want him!" Chloe said "In case you haven't noticed, any other guy doesn't WANT me, he does, I like him, he likes me, and we're HAPPY"  
  
"He's just using you" Pete sneered "Like father like-"  
  
"No, he's nothing like Lionel Luthor, he's sweet, he's kind, he's funny and- and I love him!" she interrupted, Pete's mouth dropped open. She could only imagine Lex's reaction.  
  
"You....love him?" he asked uncertainly, Chloe wringed her hands together and nodded.  
  
"bastard!" he yelled, attempting to get at Lex again, this time Chloe grabbed him by the arm and swung him around.  
  
"He's filling your head with a load of shit Chloe" he shouted "You don't love him, he's making you believe you do!"  
  
"Oh please!" chloe snorted, hands on hips  
  
"Open your eyes! He's a user, he could never love you back, he's a cold emotionless bastard who-"  
  
"Get out" she said quietly, pointing to the door  
  
"Chloe" he implored, she faced away from him  
  
"Get out" she said louder this time, he walked towards the door  
  
"I'll talk to you later, right Chlo?"  
  
"OUT!" she screamed, Pete shook his head slowly and exited the office.  
  
Chloe let out a long breath of air and made her way over to Lex, she tried to help him up but he stood on his own, he was smirking at her, she didn't like that smirk.  
  
"You love me, Chloe?" he asked, still smirking  
  
She looked down "I-yes" she didn't bother to deny it, all she could to was wait.  
  
"Chloe, Chloe, poor, disillusioned Chloe" he said condescendingly, shaking his head in silent mirth. She looked at him sharply.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh Chloe, do you know who I am?" he asked, sitting down in the very chair he sat in when he first caught her attention  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?" she said angrily, forcing down tears  
  
"How could I love you?" he asked, forcing a sardonic smile.  
  
She moved away, completely stunned "I-I, couldn't you at least-"  
  
"what? Think about it?" he brayed loudly "stop being so cliché"  
  
"You're not-"  
  
"Serious?" he attempted to finish, she shook her head.  
  
"Who I thought you were" she said quietly, feeling numb . "Come on Chloe, you couldn't possibly expect this to last, you're sixteen and I'm-"  
  
"That's never been an issue and you know it" she growled, stepping back further.  
  
"what did you expect?" he chuckled "I'd ask you to marry me?"  
  
He laughed harder when she didn't reply "That is so sweet" he gushed, stepping closer to her, she looked away, colour staining her cheeks.  
  
"Shut up" she whispered.  
  
"how many children did you imagine we'd have?"  
  
"Shut up" she repeated, still moving backwards.  
  
"five? Six?" he suggested, she turned away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe how stupid I was" she said in a hushed tone "Pete was right, like father like son" She ran out, trying to stop from crying, but the tears kept falling.  
  
"Bastard" she sobbed, wiping the tears away with her fist. But as much as she tried to convince herself, she still loved him, but now, she hated him too. 


	17. Lex's thoughts

Chapter 17: Lex's thoughts  
  
"I'm here for that interview" Lex said, winking at her. He noticed the distressed expression on her face before he walked in, she tried to hide it, but he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Interview? Is that what we're calling it?" Lex knew she would try cover it up with a witty reply, she was so good at hiding her feelings, and he was too. He pulled her to him, crushing her lips with his until she complied. Lex felt her sigh into his mouth before responding enthusiastically, the tongue that he adored caressing his once more. But suddenly, she pushed him away. He realised how much effort it took her to do that, because her eyes were still that dark hazel they were when she was aroused.  
  
"No, we can't" she said, gulping for air. Lex was confused, they had done this so many times, why couldn't they do it now?  
  
"Sure we can" he murmured, he began to lick up her arm, enjoying how sweet she tasted. She was looking at him, as if torn between something.  
  
"stop" Chloe whispered, allowing him to kiss along her shoulder "no Lex, stop" She had no idea how these words were affecting him, he was turned on and confused at the same time, it was a strange combination, but it was different. And he still managed to come up with a sarcastic reply.  
  
"no need to sound so insistent" he muttered in her ear, nibbling gently on the lobe.  
  
"Lex, don't, stop" she moaned. And just as she said it, Lex opened his eyes and saw an extremely furious Pete Ross, and his eyes widened in fear.  
  
"GET OFF HER!" he yelled, already making his way towards the couple.  
  
Lex watched, as if in slow motion, Pete push Chloe to the side and throw himself at him. He was to shocked to react and he fell back with a sickening thud. Pete was throwing mis-aimed punches at his face, which were still making contact. Lex finally snapped out of it and began to punch back, when he found he was losing, he managed to throw Pete off him, his face burning as hot blood leaked out of his numerous wounds. Pete hit the desk and Lex attempted to kick him, blinded a little by blood he missed, and Pete punched him hard in the stomach. He was in so much pain he couldn't think straight, he found it hard to breathe and then he felt a hard shove, sending him sliding down the wall. He ground his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head and gut. He kept his eyes closed, preparing for the next blow. It never came. He heard voices, they were a little unclear at first but soon he could hear them quite clearly.  
  
"I-I was letting him" he heard Chloe say timidly  
  
"You were letting him?" none of the ferocity of Pete's voice had gone, Lex winced.  
  
"Pete" Chloe replied, Lex was a little disorientated to he thought he imagined the warning in her voice. "Why were you letting him? You barely know the guy" Lex suppressed a groan as his head began to throb.  
  
"Actually, we're sort of together" Lex stopped worrying about his pain and listened intently to the conversation.  
  
"If you touch him, just once more, this friendship is over" Chloe hissed, Lex was surprised at the change of tone in her voice, she sounded venomous. That was his Chloe.  
  
"Why Chlo? You could have any guy you wanted, why Lex Luthor?" Pete sounded disgusted, but Lex continued to listen.  
  
"I don't want any guy, Pete, I want him!" Chloe said "In case you haven't noticed, any other guy doesn't WANT me, he does, I like him, he likes me, and we're HAPPY" Lex heard the catch in her voice, he hated that he was causing this argument between her and her best friend, ha had to do something, but he couldn't move.  
  
"He's just using you" Pete sneered "Like father like-" Chloe cut him off, he had to get up. He struggled for a moment but his eyes wouldn't focus.  
  
"No, he's nothing like Lionel Luthor, he's sweet, he's kind, he's funny and- and I love him!"  
  
Lex froze, his mind blocking out the rest of the argument.  
  
Chloe loved him. HIM! He would have smiled and cried out in joy if he wasn't aching all over. How could Chloe Sullivan love him? He was ruthless, selfish, mean, cold...who cares? Chloe loved him! He felt his heart miss a beat as she uttered those words, he had never felt so happy in all his life, he'd almost forgotten what love was until she came along. God, she was like Joan of Arc. He watched her fight her best friend for him, she was so animated, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever known since his mother. He wished he could stand up and...hug her, just hug her.  
  
He watched as Chloe pushed Pete and his happiness faded. He was doing this, Chloe knew Pete the longest out of all her friends, she always said he was the only one who was there for her in her time of need, the only one who ever listened to her. Lex Luthor was doing what he did best, destroying things. She loved him, but she couldn't. Lex would destroy Chloe's and Pete's friendship, no good could come out of this, he was bad for her.  
  
He had to lie.  
  
"you love me Chloe?" he asked, putting on his best smirk  
  
She looked down "I-yes" she didn't deny it, god he was a bastard.  
  
"Chloe, Chloe, poor, disillusioned Chloe" he tried to treat her as bad as possible, she had to never want to see him again.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she looked at him, oh god her eyes, he couldn't...he had to.  
  
"Oh Chloe, do you know who I am?" he said mockingly, sitting down in the closest chair so she wouldn't notice his legs shaking.  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?" she was angry, but he could see she was holding back tears, maybe he could just...no.  
  
"How could I love you?" he forced out the words, but they managed to sound real.  
  
The look on Chloe's face should have stopped him, but he couldn't stop, he couldn't be like his father, for once in his life he couldn't be selfish.  
  
"I-I, couldn't you at least-"  
  
"What? Think about it?" he brayed loudly "stop being so cliché"  
  
"You're not-"  
  
"Serious?" he attempted to finish, she shook her head.  
  
"Who I thought you were" she said quietly, feeling numb. He knew after that, he had lost her. He had to make fun of her, she would leave and this would be over.  
  
"Come on Chloe, you couldn't possibly expect this to last, you're sixteen and I'm-"  
  
"That's never been an issue and you know it" she growled, Chloe hated him. And she had the right to.  
  
"what did you expect?" he chuckled "I'd ask you to marry me?"  
  
She did, she at least thought about it. He wished he could just sweep her up in his arms and tell her he was lying, tell her he loved her too, but he refused to ruin her life like that  
  
"That is so sweet" he gushed, stepping closer to her, she looked away, colour staining her face.  
  
"Shut up" she whispered  
  
"how many children did you imagine we'd have?"  
  
"Shut up" she repeated, still moving backwards  
  
"five? Six?" he suggested, she turned away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe how stupid I was" she said in a hushed tone "Pete was right, like father like son" He saw the tears falling and sunk back into the chair, his face in his hands. God, he would miss her. 


	18. There are such things as happy endings

Chapter 18: There are such things as happy endings.  
  
Chloe tried to concentrate really hard on the words in front of her, she squinted and begged the words to stop being so blurry so she could take her mind off things. She gripped the book hard until her knuckles turned white, but she wouldn't loosen her hold. It had been three days. Three days since her world had crumbled around her like rotting bricks, three days since she swore off men, three days since she cried. Chloe had wandered around the streets of Smallville aimlessly for hours, just crying.  
  
She felt really ridiculous, crying her eyes out as cars honked at her, as random people stopped on the street to ask what was wrong, as she hid every time she saw a limousine or porsche drive up the street. When she arrived home, she accepted a round of shouting submissively and trudged up to her bedroom.  
  
She couldn't cry any more, she was numb. Spending the last few days in a huge blue funk, avoiding all her friends, the Talon, the Torch office, anything that reminded her of Lex. God, Lex. She hadn't seen him for three days either, and she was thankful for that. How could she face him? He had laughed at her pathetic behaviour. How could she be so careless? She should have just kept her mouth shut, then she could at least have Lex physically, now she had none of him.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" a voice asked, she looked up and to her surprise, saw Whitney standing over her.  
  
"No" she answered, her voice raw "sit down" she moved the pile of books on the table and placed the one in her hands on top.  
  
He cleared his throat "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been...terrible" she rubbed her face vigorously with her hands, realising how much she wanted to get this off her chest.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Whitney asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Me and Lex, we're over" she explained, looking heaven wards and willing herself not to cry.  
  
"Oh" he looked uncomfortable, obviously wanting to express his sympathy, but not knowing how to.  
  
"It was my fault" she sighed, trying to push out the memories of his smirking face from her mind "I-I ruined everything"  
  
"what did you do?" he asked quietly, tentatively picking up her hands and surrounding them with his. She looked up and gave him a half smile, he half smiled back, urging her to continue.  
  
"I told him I loved him" Whitney looked shocked and tightened his grip slightly.  
  
"Do you?" Whitney questioned softly, leaning forwards. Chloe suddenly seemed exasperated, she jumped off the chair, not caring that the one visitor of the Beanery looked up with interest.  
  
"Yes!" she said angrily "I love him so much it hurts, but he just doesn't care! He said he could never love me, he made fun of me, he laughed, for god's sake! I don't get it, and after all this shit, I still love him. And..." she faltered, tears escaping her eyes "I want him to love me too, but he doesn't and I just don't know any more" Whitney stood up and hugged her, she slowly hugged him back and cried into his shoulder, the tears dampening the material of his shirt. She pulled back after a while and looked at his shirt, she gave a small laugh.  
  
"Sorry" she snivelled, pointing to the wet stain. Whitney laughed too.  
  
"It's OK, I'm sure it'll wash out" he kept his arms around her waist, smiling at her fondly "it's going to be OK, I know he really likes you, he'll come around, and if he doesn't he's a fucking idiot" she smiled at him wetly, kissed her on the forehead and moved away, picking up her books.  
  
"Do you need a lift?" he asked, she nodded and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.  
  
"That'd be great, thanks" The drive was short, yet she talked a lot with Whitney, making her realise she had crossed in to the twighlight zone. He was a great listener and he made a lot of corny jokes, making her miss Lex even more.  
  
"Thank you, Whitney" Chloe said as they reached her door, she kissed him once on the cheek and he grinned, saying he'd call her later. After her left she fumbled with her keys before they were promptly snatched away by somebody behind her. She spun around and was met with the eyes of a very angry, very suave, Lex Luthor.  
  
"What was he doing here?" he growled through his teeth, pocketing her keys.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" she asked, feeling nothing but contempt for the man in front of her.  
  
"I'll ask again. What. Was. He. Doing. Here?" his eyes flashed but Chloe stood her ground.  
  
"He wasn't doing anything" she replied, attempting to get her keys. He moved them out of her reach.  
  
"I saw you kiss him" Lex said through gritted teeth, his fist clenched at his sides.  
  
"you were watching us?" she asked, her eyes like saucers.  
  
"I was. And I saw you kiss him" he had her backed against the door, she refused to be intimidated by this man.  
  
"So?" she mocked, pretending to be bored.  
  
"So?" he repeated fiercely, moving closer "you're mine, not his"  
  
"I am not yours!" she spat "you made that perfectly clear the other day!"  
  
"Forget what I said" he muttered  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Look, just break it off with Whitney, it'll save me the trouble of having to get him killed" lex said, moving closer to her.  
  
"He's not yours to kill" she rolled her eyes at his dramatics, once again trying to get the keys. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"He is if he's taken you away from me" he murmured, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it.  
  
"You don't have me" she said, ignoring the feeling his hot mouth caused on her hand.  
  
"I do have you, you belong to me" he said between kisses, she pulled her arm away and he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Let go" she said weakly, making the mistake of looking into his eyes which were blazing with passion. His lips sealed over hers. Chloe's eyes rolled back into her head as she kissed the mouth she so sorely missed "I could never love you" his voice echoed in her head and she shoved him away, her breathing shallowed.  
  
"No" he tried to do it again, but she kept him away. Determined as ever.  
  
"Chloe, forget Whitney" Lex groaned, trying to get to her.  
  
"It's not Whitney, you stupid idiot" she shouted "you humiliated me! You laughed at me! You treated me like shit!"  
  
"Forget that" he said, finally pinning her against the door successfully.  
  
"no, I can't" she felt her eyes grow hot and she tried to look away "I meant what I said, I can't be in a relationship like this" he stopped struggling with her, and tilted her face to look at him.  
  
"do you love me Chloe?" he asked softly, forcing her to look at him  
  
"Yes" her voice broke and he watched the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Chloe" he said quietly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Yes?" she answered, shutting her eyes.  
  
"I love you" Chloe's eyes shot open, and she tried to find a trace of a mocking smile, a glint in his eyes, but she found nothing but Lex's serious expression.  
  
"You-You-" she stuttered  
  
"Love you? Yes, I do"  
  
She grew angry "Don't lie to me!" she yelled, trying so hard to believe it.  
  
"I'm not lying" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Her vision clouded up again and she began a new round of tears.  
  
"You're not?" her voice shook "B-But before, you said you could never love me, you said-"  
  
"Yes" he interrupted "I said a damn sight too much, didn't I?" He began kissing up her neck, she shivered.  
  
"Why?" she asked, throwing her head back.  
  
"I didn't want to wreck your friendship with Pete, I didn't want ruin another life" he bit down and she gasped.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" she whimpered, clutching him for dear life.  
  
"Well, truthfully, it was Whitney" his lips travelled along her jawline "I couldn't stand to see you with him, then I knew I couldn't stand seeing you with anyone else but me"  
  
"So, it was just Pete?" Chloe asked, she saw him nod as he reached her chin. She launched herself at Lex, sending him tumbling backwards onto the grass.  
  
"I can always make new friends" she bent her head down to kiss him and he reciprocated urgently, she broke away and tucked a thick clump of hair behind her ear  
  
"Seriously, Pete will understand" she said, resting on his chest, he rolled her onto her back and she laughed.  
  
"After we give him a tranquilliser" Lex said seriously, kissing her lips gently. She smiled her 1000 giga-watt smile.  
  
"Now this is what they say about blowfish" she said breathlessly. He laughed softly and captured her lips with his. Lex realised how happy he was, and he would never give her up, not for all the blowfish in the world.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
I know, it's sad I've finished *sob* but seriously, I'm glad it's over. I'll miss you guys while I'm not writing, you're the best reviewers and I adore all of you :- (. I'll write some more later, but I really need time off to work n' stuff, but I need a break. For now, read this and theory (I may do a sequel). I'll post this at naughty-seduction perhaps, but my computer is slow and it takes forever. Keep on writing and reviewing and remember "Our critics are our friends, they show us our faults" - Benjamin Franklin (or Lex ;- ) Cya! 


End file.
